MU2K14: X-Men
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: The Children of the Atom continue their fight for Mutant equality but with lost of some members how do they keep the dream alive.
1. Chapter 1

X-MEN #1

SAVAGE PART 1

By Liam Lloyd

After the events of Shattered Alliance, the Mutants are now located in Westchester and are currently figuring everything out at the X-Mansion.

Sunspot: Why the hell should I even be here?

Wolverine: Because you are a mutant!

Sunspot: What if I dont agree with you? What if I agree with Cyclops?

Wolverine: Well good luck trying to find him bub!

Sunspot walks off in a mood.

Wolverine: This is gonna be harder than I thought, now we have double the amount of mutants here and half of em still agree with scott! they aint gonna follow me as a leader! I need to find someone else.

Shadowcat: Well, while your deciding Logan I think it would be best that we dont mention Cyclopes name anymore.

Wolverine: Yeah, I think your right.

Shadowcat: Where is the boy? (refering to the mutant from Shattered Alliance issue 1)

Wolverine: With the Avengers. We shouldnt mention that either, we dont want the school to get trashed by all of these new mutants, we need to stand as X-Men.

Shadowcat: Yeah you are right, even if half the school share differnt views.

Wolverine: Emma and Ro saw sense, eventually all the others will see that Scott was wrong and this will all blow over.

Shadowcat: I hope your right, by the way wheres Hank?

Wolverine: I dunno? I havent seen him since yesterday.

Shadowcat: oh okay, Im gonna go now, try and decide on a good leader I doubt you will find anyone as good as you though Logan.

Shadowcat: Thanks kid ( He says as Kitty leaves the room)

Meanwhile, Storm goes to visit the Black Panther.

Black Panther: So you saw sense in the end?

Storm: Yes, Im... Im sorry, I shouldnt have disagreed with you. I should have put you first, not Scotts views.

Black Panther: Yes, you should have.

Storm: This doesnt change anything between us does it?

Black Panther: I... I dont know.

Storm: Come on, I made a mistake, I said I was sorry.

Black Panther: You should have never put him before me, you should have sided with me no matter what.

Storm: I am so sorry, please forgive me. I was doing what I thought was right, when it was too late I realised that what I was doing was wrong.

Black Panther: It was him not you.

Storm: So can you forgive me?

Black Panther: Yes.

Storm: Thank you. I know now... things wont be the same.

Black Panther: Its fine, but when I get my hands on him...

Storm: He has changed, hes not beyond repair though, when we find him, we will do our best to make him see sense.

Black Panther: Dont talk to me about that man, you know how I feel about him. I am going to go now.

Storm: Okay

They both go there separate ways. When Storm returns back to the X-Mansion, Wolverine is looking for her.

Wolverine: Storm!

Storm: Yes Wolverine?

Wolverine: I have decided...

Storm: Decided what?

Wolverine: I want you to run this place, I want you to be the leader.

Storm: What?

Wolverine: They will listen to you Ro, they will hear you out.

Storm: I would be honoured, I guess the slate has been wiped clean.

(Wolverine Smiles)

Meanhwile Hope and Havok (Cyclopes brother) are talking

Hope: Arnt you gonna look for him.

Havok: You know we arnt meant to talk about him.

Hope: Hes your brother!

Havok: I will when I decide too.

Suddenly, they hear a loud roar and a massive smash through the front gate.

Its Beast, but hes transformed, hes covered in more hair, hes got massive claws, hes bigger and with red glowing eyes!

As this new raging Beast charges at the mutants, out of control, a dark figure watches from above on a tree in the distance and Laughs!

TO BE CONTINUED!

Whats happend to Beast, could it be the next stage of his mutation, is he evolving or is he just in really bad mood? Whatever it is, we havent seen Beast like this before? Is he being controlled? or is it really him?

FIND OUT IN...

X-MEN: ISSUE 2

Written By: Liam Lloyd


	2. Chapter 2

X-MEN #2

SAVAGE PART 2

By: Liam Lloyd

At the X-Mansion.

Enraged and out of control, Beast charges at Hope and Havok. Nobody has ever experienced Beast like this before. This version is even more powerful than before.

Hope: Whats wrong with him?

Havok: Run!

Hope: Im not going anywhere!

Beast is just about to attack Hope but Havok blasts him back.

Then Storm and Wolverine arrive.

Storm: Whats all the comotion?

Havok: Its Beast... we dont know whats wrong with him.

Storm: It must be the next stage of his mutation, weve seen him go from cat like and...now look at him...

Wolverine: Now this!

Hope: I dont think it is, look at his eyes, they are bright red!

Beast charges at the X-Men but Storm knocks him down with a lightning strike.

Wolverine: Dont hurt him too bad, hes still one of us.

Havok: This aint gonna be easy.

Wolverine: Doesnt mean to say we cant have a little fun.

Storm: LOGAN! shut up!

Havok, Storm, hope and Wolverine confront Beast. Ice Man soon comes to assist them.

He freezes hank and Wolverine gives him a flying side kick to the head. This only enrages Beast more. He breaks free of the ice and launches himself at Wolverine and bites a chunk out of his neck. It takes a while but they manage to knock Beast too the ground and put him under quarantine until he gets over his transformation but...

Hope: Im not so sure this is the next stage of his mutation.

Wolverine: What are ya sayin?

Hope: I think hes being controlled by someone? someone has made him like this, is all Im sayin.

Wolverine: Anyway, Im gonna have a beer.

Storm: Where you going?

Wolverine: To a bar, watch over hank, make sure he doesnt escape.

While the X-men are watching over Beast, Wolverine goes to a bar and he gets so drunk, that not even his healing factor can keep up. After a drunken night out, Logan begins to walk home. He walks through an alley, (someone is watching him) suddenly, a Dark figure confronts him and WACKS! him over the head with something solid and it knocks Wolverine clean out!

Some time later. Logan wakes up in a bright, white room.

Wolverine: I... shouldnt have drunk that much... Hick!

The room is nothing but whiteness. There is a moment of silents and then Logan suddenly hears a voice.

Voice: Ha ha ha ha, the great Wolverine, I have been waiting to finally meet you.

Wolverine: Oh yeah? Who are ya bub?

Voice: You will meet me if you beat my game.

Wolverine: Game?

Voice: Yes, heres the game we are gonna play. Its called save the mutants.

Then Wolverine sees, X-23 and Storm strapped to the wall and a red and green button next to them.

Voice: One of these buttons will kill one of your friends, and the other will set them free. You choose, Red or Green?

Wolverine: Thats all very well bub, but Im just gonna use these (SNIKT) to set em free.

Wolverine attempts to slash both of his friends free but he gets electricuted everytime he he tries to help his team mates and the same thing happens when he tries to slash down the walls to escape.

Wolverine: This aint good.

Voice: I think it makes the game more fun ha ha ha.

Wolverine looks at Storm and X-23 with a worried look in his eyes, one wrong move could kill his teamates.

X-23: You can do it.

Storm: Just believe in yourself Logan!

Wolverine: Thats something I never had much of, self belief.

Voice: The clock is ticking. Make your decision.

Wolverine: What if nothing happens?

Voice: Ha ha oh something is gonna happen alright! Now choose, which button?

Wolverine finally makes his decision and he presses the green button.

As he presses it, hot, burning, larva, pours from the sealing and falls on top of Storm and X-23, Wolverine runs to assist them but he gets larva thrown on him too. He watches as his friends are burnt alive and all he can hear is their screaming and...

Voice: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

...THEN...

Logan wakes up.

It was all a nightmare but

he wakes up to find himself strangling Storm and stabbing X-23 with his claws, violently!

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT: Who is the Mastermind behind everything? Who has been controlling Wolverine and Beast? making them attack their fellow X-Men, Whats real and What isnt? Will Wolvie kill his friends? Will everyone survive this carnage? FIND OUT IN...

X-MEN ISSUE 3

Dont Miss It! Coz you will regret it!


	3. Chapter 3

X-MEN #3

SAVAGE PART 3

By: Liam Lloyd

Wolverine has brutally slashed and beaten X-23 and Storm to a bloody pulp! Wolverine has seen what hes done but its too late, by the time he snapped out of it, the damage had already been done.

Wolverine: What have I done? (He says as he looks down at his friends that are covered in blood)

Wolverine has gone back to normal but his fellow X-Men dont know he is back to his normal state of mind, so Havok blasts Logan too the floor and he doesnt stop blasting!

Havok: Snap out of it Logan!

Wolverine: Ah... I HAVE!

Wolverine quickly trips Havok up by sweep kicking his legs from under him.

Wolverine: Listen to me! I dont know whats goin on but Ive stopped whatever the heck I was doin, can we just focus on what the hells goin on?

Havok still doesnt believe Wolverine, so he continues to fight him.

Wolverine: STOP ALEX! Enough X-Men have been hurt by me already.

Wolverine tries not to hurt Havok but Havok is trying his hardest to get Logan to the ground.

Havok: Its about time somebody took you down Logan, where my brother failed, I will succeed.

Wolverine: (Sigh) This is stupid.

Rouge and Collosus enter the room.

Rouge: What the heck are yall doin?

Wolverine: Ask him! (He says whilst trying to avoid Havoks attacks)

Havok: Take a look at Storm and Laura, look at what he did to them.

Rouge: Where are they?

Everyone looks around but Storm and X-23 are nowhere to be seen.

There is a moment of silents before X-23 and Storm fly down from the ceiling. Their eyes are glowing red ( Exactly the same red as when Wolverine and Beast went out of control)

Wolverine: Somethin weird is goin on here...

X-23 and Storm start to attack Wolverine, Havok, Rouge and Collosus. The massive fight escalates.

(A creepy loud laugh is heard)

Voice: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Everyone pauses and then out of nowhere there is a massive explosion!

...BANG!...

Sometime later

Storm, Beast, Collosus, Wolverine, Rouge, Hope and X-23 wake up in a white room.(The same white room. X-MEN ISSUE 2)

Wolverine: Ive been here before.

Beast: Something extremley abnormal is happening here.

The same Voice is heard!

Voice: HA HA HA! Fishy isnt it? Ha ha

Storm: Show yourself!

Voice: Okay!

The mystery person suddenly appears. He finally, after all this time reveals himself. He is a brown, scaled, mutant? with claws (like lady deathstrike) and wings (like Angel) and glowing yellow eyes, with an extremely evil smile!

Savage: My name is Savage and I have been pulling the strings on you pathetic creatures this whole time.

Wolverine launches himself at Savage but with super reflexes he quickly punches Wolverine to the ground with one hit, and holds him down using his clawed feet.

Savage: I have been using this serum (He holds up a needle and serum) to control all of you. All I had too do was inject, then sit back and enjoy the show. I have been having so much fun watching you tear chunks out of each other.

Collosus: What?

Savage: I didnt just use this serum, I also had assistance from a good buddy of mine.

Suddenly the X-Mens old enemy Mojo appears out of nowhere.

Mojo: Oooooooooooooooooooooooo now its getting exciting ha haa!

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT: Will the X-Men be able to defeat the combined might of their old enemy Mojo and their dangerous new foe, Savage? One things for sure, nobody knows what the hell is goin on!

DONT MISS X-MEN SAVAGE ISSUE 4 COMING SOON!


	4. Chapter 4

X-MEN #4

SAVAGE PART 4

By:Liam Lloyd

At the X-Mansion, Emma Frost rushes into the dining room to find Gambit sneaking around in the air vents.

Emma Frost: Gambit, I cant locate the Savage X-Men, so a asume they arnt here. Stop being such a coward and come down here, so we can figure out a plan.

Gambit:(Jumps down from the air vent) They are here alright, just becuase ya cant locate them, dont mean they aint here.

Emma Frost: So, you are suggesting that whoever has mind controlled the others is a telepath, who is powerfull enough to block my telepathy?

Gambit: Ya gotta stop readin minds wid out the udder persons consent Emma.

Emma Frost: If my telepathy had been blocked then how am I still able to read your mind?

Gambit: I dunno but you didnt realise they were behind you (pointing behind her at Wolverine and Beast )

Emma Frost: (Emma turns around towards Logan and Hank) I cant go into their heads at all, and everytime I try, it hurts.

Gambit: Youve gotta try Emma, its the only way to save them from bein all creepy lookin.

Meanwhile, back in the minds of the out of control X-Men(Wolverine, Colossus, Beast, X-23, Rouge, Hope, Storm and Havok)

They are all locked up in cages and everytime they try to escape, they get electricuted. Everyones Cage is differnt, in Rouges Cage she sees everyone shes ever touched, including, Ms Marvel, Codie, Mystique, and many more. In Wolverines cage hes sees everyone hes ever killed, Mariko, Rose, Sabretooth and the most shocking of all Nightcrawler!?

Wolverine: Kurt? but I didnt kill you...

Nightcrawler: Yes you did, everyone blamed my death on cyclops but it was all your doing, you were the main player in the X-FORCE, you chose to kill. Cyclops just gave the orders. You are a killer Logan and I will never forgive you for killing me and all the others.

Wolverine: (In His thoughts) How does this guy know about X-FORCE?

Wolverine: YOU AINT REAL! I NEVER KILLED YOU! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!

Rouges Cage.

Rouge: Ive dealt with this before, it aint real, I got through it then and Ill do it all again... I will, I... can...

The Voices in Rouges head get louder and louder.

Rouge: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meanwhile in Storms Cage, the bars turn into crumbling rocks, (Storm is claustrophobic.) The Rocks crush her and get tighter as she screams.

Storm: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

In Havoks Cage, Cyclops is sitting there with him laughing at him and mocking him.

Cyclops: Ha ha ha ha, look at you, following orders from Wolverine. Are you out of your frigging mind. You are a faliure as a brother and most of all, a faliure as a mutant.

Havok: SHUT UP!

Cyclops: You were never as good as me, where you? infact you were never as good as anyone, you are no better than a human.

Havok: Your not real! Scott wouldnt say these things.

Cyclops: Ive become this because you have betrayed me, you could of saved me but you chose everyone else over your own brother, its your fault I AM EVIL! AND YOU PATHETIC!

Havok tries to pumch his brother but Cyclops vanishes just as Havoks fist lands. A tear slowly runs down Alexes face.

Havok: Im... so... sorry...

While they are all suffering, Savage and Mojo are having the time of their lives, watching from a space craft in space.

Mojo: Ha Ho, you are the greatest. ( He says whilst scoffing popcorn down his throat)

Savage: I know, I know, so when are you going to start the games?

Mojo: Once Ive seen what more you can do with the X-Men.

Savage; Okay, watch this.

In Wolverines Cage, he sees Jean Grey.

Jean Grey: Logan.

Wolverine: Jean? What is this!

Jean Grey: Judgment day, now kiss me and you will be at peace forever.

Logan quickly shoves his claws into the fake jeans chest.

Wolverine: Your gonna have to do better than that bub!

Jean then disappears.

Savage: Wow, Wolverines is tougher than I thoght, we are gonna have to work extra hard to break him.

Mojo: What about her? I dont recognize that one. (pointing at Hope on the hologram.)

Savage: Now she is special, I sense a lot of power in her. We are gonna have to keep an eye on that one.

In Hopes Cage, she is with the Phoenix Force talking but Savage cant see the Phoenix.

Savage:( in his head) Why is she talking to herself? Interesting...

Phoenix Force: Prepare little spirit!

Hope: I shall.

Mojo gets impatient,

Mojo: Ooooooooooooh Ive had enough of this, Savage let the games begin.

Savage: Who should we start with?

Mojo: Lets start with... BEAST YEAH BEAST. LETS SEE THE BEAST IN ACTION!

Savage: Very well.

TO BE CONCLUDED!

NEXT: The X-Men have been shaken to the very core, Will they maintain their sanity? Or will they fall victim to Mojo and Savges evil plans? So far our Heroes arnt doin a good job. Expect chaos because next is the final part of this roller coaster story arc!

COMING SOON X-MEN ISSUE 5!


	5. Chapter 5

X-MEN #5

SAVAGE PART 5

By:Liam Lloyd

(Inside Beasts Mind)

Beast looks at himself in a mirror and all he sees is a monster!

Beast: What have I become? Im a monster! As I get further and further into my mutation, I become more and more of a monster. Soon I wont even be able to think or feel. I will just become an un thinkable, un feeling demon. I will have no emotion, I will just be an out of control Beast.

Savage sees Beast suffering, and enjoys watching his pain.

Savage: Ha ha ha

Mojo: Come on, Come one, Its all very well watching them suffer mentally but I wanna see blood, I wanna see gutts. I want ENTERTAINMENT!

Savage: And Entertainment you will get.

Mojo: Oooo Oooo OOoo, lets see em fight again, that was fun!

Savage: As you wish. How about X-23, Wolverine and Beast.

Mojo: Nice choice, all animals with claws. I love it!

Wolverine, X-23 and Beast appear in a stadium for a tournament.

All three of the clawed mutants face off in the stadium. As they fight, a crowd of people watch in picks up X-23 and throws her to the other side of the stadium. Then Wolverine throws himself at Beast and knocks him to the floor. Wolverine goes to slash Beast but X-23 flying side kicks Wolverine in the back of the head which knocks him to the ground.

Savage and Mojo watch as the X-Men tear each other apart. But...

They are unaware that Rouge and Gambit have escaped their cells.

Rouge and Gambit manage to sneak their way into the main control room where Savage and Mojo are located. Savage and Mojo turn around and spot the two mutants that escaped.

Rouge and Gambit: Hey!

Gambit throws his staff at Mojos head.

Mojo: Ouch! Now that hurt.

And Rouge confronts Savage.

They talk and circle each other.

Rouge: This ends now Savage.

Savage: No! It begins now. For years I have been watching your species.

Rouge: What are ya?

Savage: Wouldnt you like to know.

Gambit jumps on Mojo and starts hammering away on his head.

Mojo: (Burp) excuse me!

Gambit: uh!

Rouge: Ive head enough of this!

Rouge goes to touch Savage to absorb his power.

Savage: I wouldnt do that if I were you.

As Rouge touches Savage she gets a vision of the future!

Savage; Ha ha ha ha!

Rouge: Oh... My God!

Savage: Beautiful isnt it?

The vision that Rouge got from Savage is now stuck in her head, but she chooses to keep it a secret.

NO ONE KNOWS WHAT SHE SAW!

Suddenly everythings slowly fades out to white.

Rogue: What goin on?

Savage: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Rogue, Beast, Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, Collosus, Havok, Hope, and X-23 all wake up from the illusions made by Savage. As they wake up and go back to normal they see all the destruction that they have created. Whilst they were trapped in the illusion that had been created by Savage they had course a lot of destruction. They have destroyed the X-Mansion, the whole place is nothing but rubble and fire. The chaos has left many of the students unconsious.

Wolverine: What the hell happend?

Nobody knows what the hell happend but Rogue knows it is far from over!

EVEN THOUGH THIS ARC IS FINISHED, ITS FAR FROM OVER, THE MADNESS HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN!

NEXT: THE X-MEN TAKE ON THE NEW MASTERS OF EVIL!

DONT MISS X-MEN ISSUE 6, COMING SOON!


	6. Chapter 6

X-MEN #6

MASTERS OF EVILS PART 1

By:Liam Lloyd

(Note! This story takes place after the first arc of Masters of Evil.)

The X-Men are rebuilding the X-Mansion.

(it was Destroyed in the previous arc)

While the teachers and students rebuild their broken home, Rouge hasnt been the same since the Savage incident.

Ever since Rouge touched Savage, she has been having horrifying visions of the future. She sees many mutants laying dead, New York City Decimated and a Dark figure standing ubove the city.

Rouge chooses to keep these visions of the future to herself. For some reason she doesnt want to tell anyone.

Meanwhile Havok wants to find his brother, Cyclopes location. So he goes to Emma.

Emma Frost: Whats this sudden yearning for your brother? A couple of days ago you didnt want anything to do with him.

Havok: Yes, but then I realised something... hes my brother! I want to do everything I can to help him. Get him back on our side.

Emma Frost: Does this have anything to do with the illusion Savage put you in.

Havok: Yeah but just maybe that opened my eyes and made me see sense. I think its the right thing to search for Scott, so will ya help?

Emma Frost: No!

Havok: What?

Emma Frost: Now isnt the right time to look for him, he wont be in the right frame of mind.

Havok: All Im sayin is we can change him back to the right frame of mind.

Emma Frost: No! and thats final!

Havok: Whats wrong with you? Just afew weeks ago you where standing with him against Wolverine and the Avengers. And you used to sleep with him, what happened?

Emma Frost: He changed and you know that.

Havok: Fine, it looks like Im the only one who still gives monkeys about Scott!

Havok then Storms out the room.

Meanwhile, Captain America is at Shields base, checking on Aloc Thorn (The Mutant from Shattered Alliance Issue 1)

Captain America: So how is he?

Phil Coulson: He is a very troubled kid, he is very powerful too. We have kept him under quarantine for awhile now. Hes too dangerous to do any missions with you.

Captain America: Its not good to keep him locked up for long.

Phil Coulson: I know, I know, he will have a very dismell look on Shield if we keep him locked up much longer. But dont worry Cap, we will let him out in the open soon.

Captain America: Good.

Phil Coulson: Any luck on locating Cyclops?

Captain America: No, no ones heard from him since he went on that short rampage. Ive been keeping an eye on the X-Men though, they did give up a bit too easily. Im going to see them later today, I know that Emma Frost refused to track Cyclops down but I know that she does know his location.

Phil Coulson: She is a telepath after all.

Later that day.

Captain America goes to the X-Mansion.

Wolverine: What brings ya here Cap?

Captain America; Ive come to see Emma

Wolverine; Shes over there,

Captain America; Thanks Logan.

Wolverine; Alright, I gotta get back to fixing up this place.

Captain America: Okay.

Emma Frost: So... You wanted to see me Captain?

Captain America: Yes, I was wondering if you would help me locate Cyclops

Emma Frost: You have no idea how many times Ive had this conversation, it is not the right time too look for that man.

Captain America: I need to know his where abouts...

Emma Frsot: You see, this is why we went to war with you in the first place.

Captain America: Disagreement?

Emma Frost: No! You butting into something that is none of your business.

Captain America: Summers is a loose cannon! He is a danger to himself and those around him, it is my damn business!

Emma Frost: Im going to tell you the truth Captain. I havent told anyone about this.

Captain America: What?

Emma Frost: Recently, my telepathy hasnt been working, (Ever since the Savage incident) my telepathic powers havent been working. Thats why I havent bothered searching for Scott. I tried and failed. Dont you think If I could of found him that I would have already?

(Savage has effected Emmas physic powers)

SUDDENLY...

CYCLOPS, MAGNETO, DOCTOR OCTOPUS, MAD THINKER AND DOCTOR DOOM

(THE MASTERS OF EVIL) ARRIVE!

All of the mutants stand there in shock.

Emma Frsot: Scott!... What is this?

Cyclops: REVENGE!

NEXT: X-MEN VS THE MASTERS OF EVIL, CYCLOPS IS BACK AND HE IS PISSED, ALL THATS ON HIS MIND IS REVENGE AND HATRED TOWARDS HIS FORMER ALLIES, BUT WAIT?, WHY ARE THE NEW MASTERS OF EVIL HERE?... WHAT ARE THEY GONNA GET OUT OF A GIANT SPARING MATCH WITH THE X-MEN? THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS BY CHECKING OUT...

X-MEN ISSUE 7, COMING SOON!


	7. Chapter 7

X-MEN #7

MASTERS OF EVIL PART 2

By:Liam Lloyd

CYCLOPS, MAGNETO, DOCTOR OCTOPUS, MAD THINKER AND DOCTOR DOOM

THE MASTERS OF EVIL HAVE ARRIVED!

Emma Frost: Scott, what are you doing here?

Cyclops: Whats wrong Emma, cant you read my mind?

Magneto: Octavius! Find Hope.

Doctor Octopus searches for Hope but he is quickly confronted by Wolverine.

Wolverine: Just where do you think your going bub?

Doctor Octopus knocks Wolverine through a wall and proceeds to look for Hope. Wolverine quickly recovers and charges at Doctor Octopus and chops off two of his tenticles.

Meanwhile Emma and Havok confront the rest of the Masters of Evil

Havok: Scott! Whats happend to you. Your fighting along side the very man you used to fight against.

Cyclops: Well, things change, my eyes have finally been opened to who the real enemies are.

Emma Frost: This isnt you Scott. STOP THIS!

Cyclops: Maybe you never really knew the real me.

Cyclops then Blasts his brother Havok backwards and Dr Doom knocks Emma to the floor.

Emma and Havok just lay shocked as they witness what Cyclops has become.

Hes become the very thing he feared he would become. A MONSTER. ANOTHER MAGNETO!

Magneto gets Doc Oc to safety meanwhile Dr Doom takes on Collosus, Captain America and Rouge.

While the Masters of Evil are fighting with the X-Men, Cyclops proceeds to look for Hope. Hope is hiding under the bed in her room.

Cyclops; HOPE! WHERE ARE YOU? COME ON OUT AND FACE ME!

Wolverine jumps down and flying side kicks Scott in the back and knocks him off of his feet.

Wolverine: If you insist!

Cyclops: You! You always got in the way of everything.

Wolverine: What can I say? Im good at getting in the way.

Cyclops: You never learn do you? Soon they will all leave you. You are no leader?

Wolverine: Im gonna be alone huh? Look at you Summers, playing happy families with Magneto and Dr Doom! Youve hit rock bottom pal!

Cyclops Blasts Wolverine back, he goes for a second blast and misses and eventually, after ages of dodging Cyclopes blasts, Wolverine gets to his Rival and stabbs him in the gut.

Wolverine: I should just kill you, but then Id sink to your level.

Cyclops: Arg! Your... not a stranger to murder Logan...

Wolverine slashes Cyclops in the face and as he slashes him, he knocks off his visor and gets blasted back by his optic blast. The room gets destroyed but Hope and Wolverine leave as it crumbles ontop of Cyclops.

Hope: We cant just leave him.

Wolverine; Your right, wait here.

As Wolverine goes back to save Cyclops, Magneto grabs Hope.

Hope; Get off me!

Magneto then raps Hope in a metal void and Mad Thinker puts her on a round looking ship which flys off as soon as Mad Thinker puts her inside.

Magneto: Dont worry my dear. Everything will be fine soon.

While thats happening, Captain America helps Rouge and Collosus battle Dr Doom. Doom blasts Cap but he blocks it with his shield and then Captain America throws his shield at Dr Doom but it misses because Mad Thinker swoops down in his ship and picks Doom up before the shield could go anywhere near him. Mad Thinker, Doom and Doc Oc fly off with Hope in their ship.

Meanwhile, Wolverine pulls Cyclops out of the rubble, as soon as Wolverine emberges with the battered and bruised Cyclops, Magneto throws Wolverine back and grabs Cyclops.

Magneto: Well, this mission was very successful.

Wolverine; What the hell do you want with Cyclops and Hope.

Magneto: Feel free to follow me and find out but remember one thing, Im not on your side anymore I wont even hesitate to rip the Adamantium from your bones for a second time.

Wolverine; And you should also know that us X-Men wont give up on our own.

Magneto: Scott and Hope arnt yours anymore and they never will be ever again!

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT: THE MASTERS OF EVIL CONTINUE TO REEK HAVOK, THE NEXT PART OF THEIR MASTER PLAN WILL NOT ONLY INVOLVE THE X-MEN BUT THE REST OF THE MARVEL UNIVERSE. WITHOUT THE MUTANT SAVIOR AND XAVIERS PRIZE STUDENT, WHAT WILL THE X-MEN DO? TUNE IN SOON TO FIND OUT!

IN X-MEN ISSUE 8


	8. Chapter 8

X-MEN #8

MASTER OF EVIL PART 3

By:Liam Lloyd

Flashback to over 25 years ago; Cyclops and Havok, the two Summers brothers, fighting along side each other in battle against Magneto and The Blob.

Havok: Hey Scott I guess its just us two this time aye?

Cyclops: Yeah, but this will be a piece of cake, there is two of them and two of us.

Havok: Yeah, I like the odds but your forgetting one thing...

Cyclops: Whats that Alex?

Havok: Our opponent is MAGNETO!

Magneto Throws a massive truck at the two summers brothers.

Cyclops then uses his optic blast to push the truck back.

Cyclops: Weve taken out Magneto many times in the past, why should this time be any differnt.

The Blob suddenly charges towards Scott, Knocking him to the floor.

Blob: Because this time you have to face the Blob!

Havok: Scott!

Cyclops Jumps streight back up and blasts the Blobs feet which knocks him of balance and causes him to fall to the ground.

Magneto: Give in Scott, Xavier may have convinced you to join his X-Men, Why not Join me instead. Your powers will be wasted with him. I can guide you Scott, teach you, help you, and together we can build a world worth living in. A world where Humans are no longer the rulers of this planet. A world where powerful Mutants like you and I can concur our enemies. Together we will be unstopable.

Cyclops: Thanks for the offer but I think Ill pass. (He says whilst blasting his common foe.)

Nothing you can say can change my mind. I AM AN X-MAN! And I always will be.

Back to the present.

Havok is remembering old times with his brother Cyclops.

Havok: I cant believe it, I just cant believe it. (He says with tears running down his face.)

Storm: Scotts one of them now, it is understandable that you havent given up on your brother. I havent given up on him either, I know the old Scott Summers is still in there somewhere. Its only a matter of time before he returns to us.

Wolverine enters.

Wolverine: But untill then he is our enemy, and we need to ensure that he doesnt stand in our way. When we can locate them, we will make our move and we will get Hope back. She is no good under the hands of Magneto, we cant have him turning anyone else to his side. If he could do it to Scott, he can do it to Hope.

Storm: Then we need to move fast. Who knows what they are planning to do next?

Meanwhile, at Shield HQ

Aloc Thorn is in his cell, sitting in his bed, looking at his hands. Phil walks up to his cell, along with Captain America, Iron-Man, Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady), and Hawkeye.

Iron Man: What should we do with this kid?

Captain America: We should give him to the X-Men.

Ant Man: Maybe we should ask the kid what he wants to do.

Hawkeye: Shut up, Eric!

Ant Man: What did I do?

Hawkeye: You were pissing me off when we were on our way here, thats what you did.

Phil Coulson(Head of Shield): Shut up, you two! Or Ill make you shut up. With special Sheild duck tape.

Ant Man: You guys have those?

Captain America: Come on this is serious, we need to figure out something to do with this kid.

Just then, an explosion occurred in the main S.H.I.E.L.D. deck. Phil and the others run back to the main deck, to which they see all of the members of the Masters of Evil causing havoc to the deck.

Captain America: DOOM!

Doctor Doom: We are the Masters of Evil, if you dont give us the mutant, you will all die!

Captain America: Twice in one day?

Hawkeye: Why am I not surprised?

Captain: Eric, Alert the X-Men. Get everyone down here. This ends tonight.

TO BE CONCLUDED!

TO FIND OUT THE MASTERS OF EVILS PLAN, MAKE SURE YOU READ THE MASTERS OF EVIL TITLE AS WELL AS THE MAINSTREAM X-MEN TITLE.

WILL THE X-MEN GET HOPE BACK?

WILL THE AVENGERS BE ABLE TO SAVE ALOC?

THE MASTERS OF EVIL SEEM TO BE ONE STEP AHEAD EACH TIME.

DONT MISS!...The conclusion to this epic arc, which will conclude in both, X-Men, Issue 9 and Masters of Evil Issue 6!


	9. Chapter 9

X-MEN #9

MASTER OF EVIL PART 4

By: Liam Lloyd

The Conclusion to The Masters of Evil Vs The X-Men story arc!

Ant Man contacts Storm at the X-Mansion from Shield HQ.

Storm: Whats wrong?

Ant Man: Its the Masters of Evil, they are here and they are after the mutant that shield took into custody. Cap told me to contact you, get here as soon as you can... (The call suddenly goes dead!)

Storm informs the X-Men immediatley.

Storm: I have just got word from the Avengers, the new Masters of Evil are attacking Shield Head Quarter They are after the boy.

Havok: Is Scott with them?

Storm: I believe so.

Wolverine: Then lets not waste anymore time, we need to get over there and stop them from taking the kid and maybe we will find out Hopes whereabouts while we are there!

Havok: Okay, lets go!

The X-Men, (Storm, Wolverine, Rouge, Havok, Colossus) make their way to Shield HQ to assist the Avengers in the fight against the Masters of Evil.

At Shield HQ, the Masters of Evil manage to get the upper hand on the Avengers and they succeedd in taking the kid (ALOC). They are just about to leave with him, when suddenly

THE X-MEN ARRIVE!

Dr Doom: And now we leave!

Wolverine: I dont think so bub!

Storm: Wheres Hope?

Dr Doom: (In anger) She is of no concern to you anymore.

Cyclops and Doom unleash a double blast which knocks the X-Men to the floor.

Dr Doom: We need to return the Mutant to our base! Thinker and Hydra, you will come with me! The rest of you, fight off these petty heroes!

Cyclops; No problem.

The three out of the hole and head off. Iron-Man get's back up and flies out to follow the three.

Dr Doom: Make sure no one follows!

Doc Ock: You can sure of that.

Madame Hydra points a gun out and aims it at Iron-Man, pulling the trigger as the bullet which converted into an energy beam knocks Iron-Man off balance and out of the sky, landing in the water.

Dr Doom: Lets Hurry back!

The 3 fly of with Aloc, leaving Cyclops, Doctor Octopus, Living Laser, Magneto, Chemistro, Electro and M.O.D.O.K to face the combined might of the Avengers and the X-Men.

(To find out what happened to Aloc and the other 3 members of the Masters of Evil, Read Masters of Evil, Issue 6.)

Storm; So, are you going to tell us where Hope is?

Living Laser: No!

Captain America: I guess we will have to do things the hard way.

Wolverine: Ha ha you said it Cap, nice and painful ha ha ha!

Hawkeye, Ant Man, Iron Man and Cap take on Living Laser, Doc Ock, M.O.D.O.K and Chemistro, meanwhile Havok, Wolverine, Storm, Rouge and Collosus take on Cyclops and Magneto.

Storm: Co operate with us or you will be taken.

Wolverine: And I hope ya wanna be taken!

Colossus throws Wolverine at Magneto, (FAST BALL SPECIAL) but Magneto quickly uses his powers and throws Wolverine in the wrong direction.

Havok blasts his brother Cyclops, but he misses and Cyclops counters by shooting Havok in the head, which knocks Havok clean out.

Rouge; How could ya do that, least of all to ya own brother!

Cyclops; All of you are nothing to me now, you left me and you will now know how it feels to know true pain.

Wolverine, surprises Cyclops by jumping on his back and then throwing him to the floor.

Wolverine: SHUT UP! Scott you dont even know the meaning of the word pain but you will when Im through with ya!

Storm; Wolverine dont!

Emma Frost arrives.

Emma Frost: Shes right Logan, we need to focus of locating Hope.

Wolverine: And where the hell where you 20 minutes ago Frost!

Rouge; Hey guys, while all of yall where chitter chattering, all the bad guys have got away!

Hawkeye: If you X-Men spent more time dropping the villains and less time talking, the Masters of Evil wouldnt have gotten away!

Wolverine: Say one more word and Ill drop you in a minute bub!

Hawkeye: Come on then, lets see what youve got tough guy!

Captain America; STOP! Enough of this. Today was a disaster but the last thing we need to do is to start blaming each other. Lets go back home and try to figure out what to do need to find out a way to track the Masters of Evil and then we can get Hope and Aloc back.

Colossus: What did they want with them?

Captain America: I dont know but whatever it is, we need to locate them fast. Who knows what they are planning.

Iron Man: Lets face it, we got beat.

Wolverine; No we didnt, this is far from over.

Emma Frost: The only way to find them is with telepathy but for some reason my physic powers arnt working. We have no hope witout them.

Phil Coulson: Thats not the only way, it will take time but I will be able to find them.

Wolverine; Well until then, Im gonna do some tracking of my own. I can find em faster than all of you!

Wolverine walks off into the distance. The Masters of Evil are out there and Logan is determind to find there whereabouts.

THE END!

THE ARC MAY BE OVER BUT THE ACTION ISNT OVER YET! NEXT THE X-MEN HAVE TO FACE A THREAT LIKE NOTHING THEY HAVE EVER FACED BEFORE! DONT MISS THE NEXT EXCITING ARC IN THIS PULSE POUNDING X-MEN SAGA

NEXT: X-MEN: FATE

COMING SOON...

Dont Miss... X-Men, Issue 10: Written By: Liam Lloyd


	10. Chapter 10

X-MEN #10

FATE PART 1

By:Liam Lloyd

Just outside of Westchester, New York City.

Ice Man is being chased through the streets, but by what? Bobby slides on the ice to move faster because whatever it is that is after him, is gaining on him! As he slides round the corner of a building he gets a glimps of the shadow of the thing that is chasing him. It is huge and Bobby knows he alone isnt a match for it.

Ice Man: Come on slow poke, faster!

Bobby doesnt know what to do? The X-Mansion is right around the corner and Ice Man knows that he alone cant stop this thing. He needs the rest of the X-Mens help. Bobby is frightend for his life but he carries on putting on a brave face whilst stupidly leading the creature into the X-Mansion.

Bobby trips and falls to the ground, he sees the massive creatures shadow once more, before he turns around to see the thing in its entirety!

Ice Man: Holy Crap!

Creature: Raaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Storm and Shadowcat hear the mighty creatures raw and rush outside to assist Ice Man.

Shadowcat: Whats goin on...

Storm: Oh my god!

They see the creature and they all have a look of fear in their eyes.

Storm: Who?... What are you?

Creature: It matters not who I am, what matters is my goal!

Shadowcat: Which is?

Creature: TO KILL THE X-MEN!

As he says that, he charges at the mutants with his huge black, dark, shadow of a body!

He knocks out Shadowcat and Ice Man just by running into them.

The creature then turns to Storm and smiles at her, showing his razor sharp teeth and staring at her with evil yellow eyes.

Storm: Why do you want us dead?

Creature: THE X-MEN HAVE CHEATED DEATH MANY TIMES IN THE PAST! YOUR FATE IS TO DIE! I AM HERE TO SEAL IT!

Creature charges at Storm, Storm attempts to use lightening to stop the Creature but it has no effect on it and he just charges through, knocking Storm to the ground!

Creature: THE X-MEN MUST MEET THEIR FATE, AND THEIR FATE IS DEATH!

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT: WILL THIS UNKNOWN CREATURE SUCCEED IN MURDERING THE X-MEN? OR WILL OUR MUTANT HEROS FIND A WAY TO FIGHT BACK? DOESNT LOOK LIKE IT...

DONT MISS, X-MEN ISSUE 11 COMING SOON


	11. Chapter 11

X-MEN #11

FATE PART 2

By: Liam Lloyd

The Creature stands above the fallen X-Men.

Shadowcat, Ice Man and Storm lay unconsciouson on the floor.

Creature: And now X-Men, you DIE!

Collossus: No! I dont think so...

Collossus comes out to confront the creature. The Creature then turns towards Collossus and stares at him with his evil yellow eyes.

Creature: Your teamates have fallen. With the combined might of three X-Men against me, they still failed. What makes you think you will succeed?

Collossus: You wish to murder my friends, so I have no choice but to stop you, even if I fail, I wont let you hurt them.

Creature: You X-Men truly are pathetic.

Collossus: Not pathetic, just always there for each other.

Collossus runs at the Creature but the creature just points at the ground and the earth beneath Collossus begins to crumble. Collossus starts to callapse with the ground but he used his feet and his strength to push himself up, Collossus jumps to the surface and punches the Creature, but Collossuses fist just fades streight through this Shadowy Creature.

All of a sudden, Collossus passes out and slowly falls to the ground.

As Collossus falls, Rouge walks by and can see what is going on. She rushes to Collossuses aid but it is too late. Collossus has fallen alongside the other mutants. Luckily the Creature hasnt spotted Rouge yet, so she hides behind a tree, ready pounce on him and attack but she is quickly stopped by a hand that reaches out and grabs her!

Rouge: Hey!

xxxxxxxxxx: Sssshhhhh!

Rouge turns around and sees that Wolverine was the one who grabbed her and stopped her from attacking the Creature.

Rouge: Logan!

Wolverine: Stay here for now. We make our move at the right time.

Rouge: But... Storm and...

Wolverine: If he was gonna kill em, he would have done it by now bub! Hes up to something. We dont know what were up against yet. Wait behind this tree until I tell you to move.

Wolverine and Rouge wait behind the tree with a perfect view of the Creature and their unconscious team mates. The Creature looks around to see if no body is watching, he doesnt spot Rouge and Logan hiding behind the tree.

He then raises his hand to the sky and the warm sunny day that it was, suddenly turns into Dark Clouds and lightening falls from the sky. As the lightening hits the ground a portal suddenly appears. The Creature throws Collossuses, Storms, Shadow cats and Ice Mans bodies into the portal and shortly after the Creature once again looks around and then jumps in after them.

Wolverine: Alright Rouge, Now we make our move!

Before the portal closes, Rouge and Wolverine jump through to save their team mates.

When they get to the otherside, they appear to be in another dimension. Similar to Astral Plane and Hell, but Darker, more sinister and empty. No enhabitance what so ever. The ground is cracked and the sky is black.

Rouge: What is this place.

Wolverine: I aint never smelt this place before bub. Seems deserted.

As Wolverine says that they hear a voice coming from behind them standing on a high up plat form.

(Voice)xxxx: Welcome X-Men!

Wolverine and Rouge quickly turn around to see who is talking to them.

And they see an alternate version of Apocalypes!

Rouge: A... A...Apocalypes?

Apocalypes: This is where you meet your fate! THIS IS WHERE THE X-MEN DIE!

Wolverine and Rouge turn away from the alternate universes version of Apocalypes to see dozens of 4 foot high, little purple Demons, carrying big thick Swords.

The Demons quickly suround Rouge and Logan!

Wolverine: (SNIKT) (Gets his claws out)

Rouge: I take it this version of Apocalypes doesnt like us either.

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT: WILL ROUGE AND WOLVERINE SAVE THEIR TEAM MATES? WILL OUR HEROES GET OUT OF THIS DIMENSION ALIVE?

Coming Soon...

X-Men, Issue 12.


	12. Chapter 12

X-MEN #12

FATE PART 3

By:Liam Lloyd

Wolverine and Rouge attempt to fight off the Demons but they just keep coming. No matter how many of them they defeat, more just respawn.

This Dimensions Apocalypes just sits and watches

Apocalypes: KILL THEM!

Wolverine and Rouge keep fighting. Kicking, Punching and Slashing the demons and they dont show any signs of giving up. Then suddenly Apocalypes shouts...

Apocalypes: STOP! I shall deal with you myself!

Rouge: Before we go round in circles again sugar, hows about you you tell us exactly why you want us dead! You aint exactly given us a clear picture hun.

Apocalypes: You have cheated your fate many times in the past.

Then Apocalypes makes Wolverine and Rouge see a flashback in their mind. A flash back of the Sentinels taking over New York City (Days of Futre Past) and all of the X-Men in that timeline, laying dead! Shadowcats mind goes back in time to prevent the deaths of the mutants. Then he shows them a flashback of Beast getting possessed by the Phoenix Force and getting taken over by Sublime (Here Comes Tomorrw) and killing the future X-Men. Beak, Cyclops ect.

Then Apocalypes shows them the most recent events of which the X-Men had escaped their fate. When Mr Sinister, Bastion and Bishop attempt to kill the mutant savior, Hope. But Cable and the X-Men save her life and prevent her death and the death of the entire mutant race. (Messiah Complex, Messiah War, Second Coming)

Apocalypes: Do you see now, you cannot escape your fate any longer, I am here to see to it that you meet your fate. THE X-MEN MUST DIE!

Wolverine and Rouge look at each other.

Then suddenly, the Creature that took Collossus, Ice Man, Storm and Shadowcat appears in the distance and begins to slowly walk towards them.

Creature: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!

Meanwhile, back at the X-Mansion in the regular universe. A whole week has passed since, Wolverine, Ice Man, Shadowcat, Storm and Collossus went missing. And Hope is getting worried.

Magma: Where could they be.

Pixie: I dont have a clue.

Magma: Im getting really worried.

Cannon Ball: Maybe we should get...(Long Pause).

Pixie: Who?

Connon Ball: You know...(Another Pause).

Professor Charles Xavier: HE IS ALREADY HERE!

PROFESSOR X ARRIVES!

TO BE CONCLUDED...

NEXT: AFTER ALL THIS TIME, PROFESSOR X HAS RETURNED TO HELP THE TEAM HE CREATED! THE X-MEN ARE IN DYER NEED AND THE ORIGINAL FOUNDER HAS RETURNED, BUT WILL HE BE ABLE TO SAVE OUR FELLOW MUTANTS? OR WILL HE FAIL TRYING AND FALL WITH THE REST OF THEM?

X-Men, Issue 13

COMING SOON!


	13. Chapter 13

X-MEN #13

Professor X tells Pixie, Magma and ConnonBall everything.

Professor X: I know how we can save our comrades because I have been to this universe many times.

Pixie: What? You have?

Professor X: Yes. It is an alternate version of our universe. The only differance is that everything and everyone in this dimension is one hundred times more advanced. Some of the beings in this world are so powerful that they have the ability to see into our world. Our Universe! The powerful beings of this dimension have been watching us and planning something big! I dont know what though...

Cannonball: We need to rescue the others.

Professor X: No! I must go alone, I dont want to put you all in any more danger. Something big is coming to our universe and we are gonna need everyone we can to fight it, if we are to come out victorious.

Pixie: How are you gonna get to that dimension?

Professor X: Dont you worry about that, I know a secret way of entering their world, but it must remain a secret because if they find out about it, it could be disasterous for us!

Magma: They?...

Meanwhile

Wolverine and Rouge battle the Creature. But every single Punch, Stab and slash doesnt seem to have any effect on the Creature. It seems that the X-Men are failing against Apocalypes and the Creatur. Then suddenly Professor X arrives!

Professor X: STOP!

Creature: CHARLES XAVIER! WE MEET AGAIN!

Professor X: Stop this now!

Apocalypes: They must die! The X-Men, your creation must die!

Professor X: I know what their fate is, and I know they cant escape it but surley you must give us time to prepare for it.

Apocalypes: What?

Professor X: Do you have no honour? Give me time to train them, and make the battle a worthy one.

Creature: YOU HAVE HAD YOUR LIFE TO TRAIN THEM!

Professor X: True! I have trained the X-Men, but none of the training I have given them is good enough. Nothing I know is enough to prepare them for this!

Creature: Grrrr

Professor X: It will be worth the wait, I asure you!

Creature: VERY WELL!

Apocalypes: We will return, you wont know when but when we do, you had better be ready.

Creature: WE WILL BE WATCHING YOU!

1 day later

Wolverine: What where you talking about? If you didnt mean you, who are you gonna get to train them?

Professor X: I never said someone would train them. What I was refering too was what is coming next?

Storm: What do you mean?

Professor X: Something is about to happen, and it will test all of you! If we survive this. If we are still alive after what happens next, then I will know that we will be ready for the upcoming battle.

Storm: Wait a minute, what happens next?

ARMAGEDDON!

THE END IS NEAR!

X-MEN ISSUE 14 COMING SOON!


	14. Chapter 14

X-MEN #14

ARMAGEDDON X PART 4

By:Liam Lloyd

Professor X: What is wrong Rouge?

Rouge: Ever since Savage attacked us, Ive been having these horrible visions of the future!

Professor X: Would you mind if I take a look?

Rouge: Im not even sure if youll be able to handle it?

Professor X: I will take my chances!

Professor X reads Rouges mind as sees the not too distant future.

In the future, all mutants and humans die and a new race rises! As Charles goes deeper and deeper into Rouges mind he is mentally attack by...?

Charles cant take it, he is being taken over by a telepath more powerful than him!

Professor X: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU?

xxxxxxxxxxx: I am the next stage in evolution!

Professor X: You are not mutant nor human? Who are you?

Savage: SAVAGE!

The Professor suddenly gets knocked unconcious!

Rouge: Charles!

Rouge thinks that Savage has killed Charles brain. He is no longer in Rouge head, he is in Charles. But soon after he bursts out of Charles body and confronts Rouge!

Savage: I think it is time!

Rouge: Time for what?

Savage: Armageddon, of course!

Savage then jumps out of the window of the X-Mansion and vanishes.

Rouge then rushes to get assistance from the other mutants.

Rouge: STORM!

Storm: What is it Rouge?

Rouge: Its Charles I think hes dead!

Storm rushes to find Charles. She feels his pulse.

Storm: Hes still breathing but hes lost consciousness! What happened!

Rouge: Its... its Savage, hes returned to reek havoc!

Storm: I shall inform Logan.

Storm: LOGAN! ITS...

Wolverine: Savage, I know, hes back! I just got his cent. Maybe shutting down X-Force was a bad idea after all.

Storm: THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH ALL THIS NONE STOP KILLING, IT ENDS NOW!

Wolverine: Storm! Without X-Force there would be no X-Men! And now that Savage is back, we are gonna need to sort this!

Storm: NO! Savage will be dealt with without murders!

Rouge: Storm, I have seen the future, I think Savage needs to be taken out or we will be the ones losing our life!

Storm: I cant believe I'm hearing this, if your not going to pay attention to anything I say, I want you out! Both of you!

Wolverine: What?

Storm: You heard me out! You are no longer the head of this school, I am, now get out!

Rouge: We don't have time for this, come on Logan!

Wolverine: And Ororo... Don't come crawling back to us when death comes knocking!

Wolverine and Rouge leave and Logan carries Charles with them.

Rouge: That was a bit harsh what you said Logan...

Wolverine: I'm done playing it by everyone elses rules. If what you said is right we are gonna need X-Force this one last time.

Rouge: How many times have we heard that?

Wolverine: Listen Rouge, Charles said it himself, the end is near and your visions and Savages return proved that! This will be the X-Forces last mission because, we dont know if we are gonna survive this! It aint like all the other times we've been faced with death Rouge, this time there aint much hope of survival!

Rouge: Coming from you? Im taking you seriously!

Wolverine: I aint witnessed the visions youve been having but I have a feeling we are gonna need X-Force! We've kept mutants alive this whole time, and I aint gonna bale on them now.

Rouge: You where going too?

Wolverine: Never say never!

Meanwhile Savage is watching Rouge, Wolverine and Charles from above on a building!

Savage: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

THE END OF THE ARMAGEDDON X PRELUDE!


	15. Chapter 15

GIANT X-MEN #15

LAND OF THE FREE,MUTANTS OF THE BRAVE PART 1

By:Bodhi Ouellette

"Mutants.

What was once the key to the evolution to the human race became an endangerment to itself. A comeback for us was slim. But there is always Hope."

Jean Grey School for Higher Learning:

The rebuilding for the school has begun. The school will be repaired under Reed Richards and Tony Stark, but before that could happen, some construction workers were hired to help clean the area for the day. However, the focus is not to the reconstruction, but to the huge back lawn. A huge memorial chamber is built in the back lawn of the school. All the X-Men, dressed in proper clothes, sit and listen to the Pastor as he goes on about the lost X-Men known as Emma Frost, and Scott Summers. Two X-Men that lost their lives to the attacks by the Savages. Both a couple, both always together, and both former villains. Roses cover their bodies. There are 6 seats besides the pastor; Beast, Havok, Hope, Kitty Pryde, Professor Xavier, and Wolverine. When the pastor finished speaking, Beast stood up and approaches the podium. He tapped on the mic, and cleared his throat.

Beast: I can't say I knew Emma, but I can say I knew Scott Summers much more. It's... as it was just yesterday Scott and I both met. If it wasn't for him countless times, I would've left the team a long time ago. Even in his recent darkest times, I still felt he could get his redemption.

Beast sits down. Havok then takes the podium.

Havok: It's...hard. To say the least. When our parents died, it almost felt inevitable that we would stick together to the very end. And... (starts tearing up) We did...

Havok sits down. Hope stands up to the podium.

Hope: I was born in a future bleaker than any human should live in. It was as if the world was on the verge of extinction. And it was good to know that a piece of him, managed to keep me alive for years. And it's good to know that... I have a piece of him with me. I have a piece of all of Summers within me.

Hope sits down. Kitty stands up to the podium.

Kitty Pryde: First off, I'd like to be the first to actually say something about Emma. Always thought she was the biggest bitch I've ever met in my entire life. Even after time, I still had my distrusts against her. But if I were to speak to her one last time, I'd say "You're a bitch. But you're my bitch." She was an alright person after all. And she and Scott both died like the heroes they were.

Kitty sits down, Xavier stands up to the podium.

Professor X: Throughout the years I've known Scott, I've seen him grow up as if he was my son. And to him, I could of been all along. But to me. He was always a son to me. You all are my children.

Professor X sits down. Finally, Wolverine stands up.

Wolverine: Slim and I never saw eye-to-eye on multiple occasions. In fact, I don't think he and I got along very well. Between Jean and the team, we bickered and fought. A lot. I've blamed him for almost everything I could've thought of for the sake of the team. Even after his betrayal, I thought the blame was on no one but himself. But I went through awithdrawal. A withdrawal that made me realise... (sighs) that everything that's happened between us was all my fault. Our battles with Jean, the split up with the X-Men, and even recent events. It's all my fault. It's always been my fault. So now, I get to say it here and now. To Scott. (Wolverine turns to Scott's casket.) I'm sorry. For all that I've done. For all that's gone through us. I'm sorry. And the sad part about all of this is... He will never forgive me for my actions. But that doesn't mean I can't change myself for what I've done. I will be the leader Scott has always been for all of you. And the shocker moment; I pledge myself to never kill anyone for as long as I live, or so help me god, I will do whatever it takes to end my life, and ain't no one gonna say otherwise. For all the souls that I've killed can never forgive me now. But I will always try. We always try. And for that Scott, Emma. I'm sorry.

"They were the beginning of that Hope."

As Wolverine was about to sit back down, a construction cleaner approached the ceremony.

Professor X: Can we help you?

Construction Cleaner: Sorry to interrupt you guys, but, we've got about, oh, I don't know, a hundred plus outside the gates full of flowers wanting to come in.

All of the X-Men looked at each other.

Professor X: Let them in.

One by one, people from all over the world placed flowers all around the caskets of the two mutants. A little boy is holding flowers with his parents when he looks over at Beast and points at him.

Young Boy: Mom, it's the cute furry one!

Mother: Don't say that to him!

Beast walks over to the family.

Beast: It's ok. You don't have to tell your son that. I quite like the complement. (kneels over to the boy) So you don't think I'm ugly?

Young Boy: No way! You're cool! You're like a blue human cat! And that's cool!

Beast: You don't mind us at all?

Young Boy: No. I never did. You saved my life once.

(Flashback)

The young boy and his family are outside running from the Sentinel which is currently being attacked by members of the X-Men.

Young Boy (VO): We were running from one of those big robot guys while they were fighting you.

An electric bolt pierces the arm of the Sentinel and it falls off. The arm somehow flings itself to over to the family running away.

Young Boy (VO): One of the arms from the big thing got cut off and flung to me. My family ran, but I stopped to see what was going on. Then I saw the arm...

The family looks back at their son to see him standing still. The arm is slowing falling towards the boy. The mother screams out to his son. All of a sudden, someone quickly grabs the boy out of the way in time that the arm doesn't crush the bow. Approaching them with their son in his hands was Cyclops, and hands him over to the family.

Father: You...saved him.

Cyclops: It's what we do.

Young Boy: The one with the laser eyes saved me. And we're here to return our thanks. With these! (Holds up flowers to Beast)

The family approaches the coffin of Scott Summers and places flowers around his body.

Father: Thank you...for saving my son.

As the line started to go, much of the humans stayed and hanged out with much of the X-Men. A news crew then comes to the back lawn and starts to set up. Kitty Pryde sees them, along with Xavier, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, and Iceman.

Kitty Pryde: What are they doing here?

Professor X: That, Miss Pryde, is what we're going to find out.

All of them decide to follow Xavier over to the news crew.

News Anchor: Good evening, I'm Joyce Hollands of CBS News, reporting to you live from the scene of the destroyed Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, the current location of the mutant group known as the X-Men. As you can see, hundreds if not thousands of people have come, gone, or stayed to pay their respects for the two X-Men known to the public as Cyclops and Emma Frost. Both of them were killed by the attacks of the creatures that swarm the world over the past week ago. The funeral is being held here at the school, which was destroyed by the creatures in an attack.

Professor X and the others approach the news crew.

Joyce Hollands: (cont.) and look! Here is one and only, the mutant crusader that started the group, Professor

Charles Xavier. (places mic over to Xavier) Professor X, how does it feel to have all of these people here to see the X-Men that have passed?

Professor X: It feels... good to say the least. Our race was shunned for being different from others, and to have all these people come here to pay their respects to these two... it makes me feel good.

Joyce Hollands: And what do your other students think about this?

Professor X: I'll let them tell them themselves.

Bobby gets on camera to speak.

Bobby: I remember being discriminated like many people have in their lives and to see all these people give flowers to two of our dead, it shows that these people care about us now.

Joyce moves his mic over to Wolverine.

Joyce: And what do you have to say about this Wolverine? You were one of the advocates in the rivalry with Cyclops?

Wolverine (beat): Slim's showed me a way of redemption, babe. And I'm going to follow that through.

A brush of wind begins to develop. The winds get stronger and stronger and the sounds of jet engines begins to blare out. A Quinjet appears in the scene and lands. Out of the hatch comes some members of the Avengers; Captain America, Iron Man, Songbird, Firestar, & Black Panther out of the jet. Xavier approaches them.

Professor X: What brings you all here?

Cap: We came to give our respects.

Hawkeye comes out with a tray full of flowers and memorabilia. Professor X looks back at the large group of both humans and X-Men.

"They were the signal of that Hope."

Later on, at night, everyone lit a candle for the fallen X-Men and place them in their memorial. Joyce Hollands approaches Professor Xavier.

Joyce: Professor Xavier-

Professor X: Please, call me Charles.

Joyce: Well, ok. Charles, would you like to be interviewed for CBS Tonight?

Professor X: An interview you say?

Joyce: Yes. If you'd like that is.

Professor X: Don't be all nervous, Joyce. I'll be glad to do an interview.

Joyce: You would?

Professor X: Of course.

Joyce: Well, here's my contact number, to get in touch with me. (Hands him her card)

Professor X: Thank you.

Joyce: I have to get going. I hope you and the others do well.

Professor X: As do you.

Joyce and the rest of the news crew leave. Professor X looks at the card, then he looks up to the people and the X-Men sitting, and watching the sun set. The boy is sitting on Beast's shoulders with his family sitting by him. As the sun sets, the candles reflect off it's lights.

One Day Later:

Professor X is sitting in his room, looking at the card Joyce gave him. His office managed to sustain heavy damage. Other X-Men members help out the reconstruction of the school, with Richards and Stark. All Xavier could do was stare at the card.

"I needed to bring that hope to fruition. Or else we all die. But... I had a plan."

Professor X then uses his telepathy to contact Forge & Beast.

Professor X: I need you two to come to my office, immediately.

Forge and Beast now stand before Xavier.

Beast: You wanted to see us, Professor?

Professor X: I did. I need you two to rebuild Cerebro. Immediately.

Forge: Right now?

Professor X: Yes.

Forge: Are you sure?

Professor X: Yes, Forge. I need this done as soon as possible.

The two look at eachother, then back to Xavier.

Beast: Will get it finished for you as fast as possible.

"And so, my plan began."

Four Days Later:

Professor X walks down a hallway under the sub basement. The hallway is leading him straight to the new Cerebro, built by Forge and Beast. Xavier enters the domed room. Forge and Beast are working on the floor panels leading into the room.

Professor X: Is it finished?

Forge: Just putting the finishing touches. Give us a few more seconds and... done! All ready for you, Professor!

Professor X: Thank you, you two. Now, I'll need you two to politely leave the room. I have something to do.

The two leave the room, leaving Professor Xavier alone. Xavier sits in a chair, and places the helmet over his head. The room begins to light up a dark blue.

"I read through a journel Scott kept. He recorded through it until his final days on Earth. And I read an interesting theory that came from him. It states that maybe, just maybe, Mutants come not just from evolution, but in belief. If everyone just believed in mutants again, we can bring the race back."

"I've became desperate. I must try every possibility I can to bring our race back. Or we will die trying. I must now believe…"

In a flash, every human in the world begins to hear a voice in their heads. That voice is Professor Charles Xavier.

Professor X (VO): Do not be alarmed. I am Professor Charles Xavier. I am a mutant. I am endangered. Like the others that live and die for their equality, and from the world on several occasions. Recently, I've experienced what could've been the end of our race as we know it. But this wasn't the first time our race was in danger of extinction. We lost two of our greatest during the swarm. Two of the greatests mutants to ever die in the name of our species. During their memorial, I saw a beacon of hope. Thousands of people from around the world visited our destroyed home to pay their respects to the fallen. I saw kindness from the ones that discriminate us, attack us, hate us, and fear us. And I came to a revelation. You all are the beacon of hope. You are the saviors of the Mutant race and I know how you can save us. Believe in us. Believe that there is a future for all of us to live in a future where evolution can thrive how it should. If this doesn't work... then we are already dead. Please. Believe in us again. For the future. And for tomorrow.

"And just like that. Overnight, humans from all over the world came back. I listened as people came out in the streets and yelled out "I believe" across the world. The X-Gene came back in the blink of an eye."

Joyce: This is Joyce Hollands of CBS News. Our top story is an extraordinary one, ladies and gentlemen. Overnight, the mutant population went from more than 100, to 200 million people carrying the X-Gene that gives the mutants powers. We have Professor Charles Xavier to talk to us about this phenomenon. Charles.

Professor X: It's a pleasure to be here with you Joyce. And a pleasure to see you again.

Joyce: Do you think you have an explanation for this incredible event?

"People say that belief, and evolution cannot exist together. They must be separate, because they both contradict each other. One revolves around Gods creating us, the other says that nature does all the work. But I found out that both are the exact same thing. They've always been the same thing…"

Professor X: …And it's all because of Scott Summers.

Joyce: So you're saying it was your student that came up with the idea?

Professor X: At first I was desperate. Trying to find a way to bring us all back. His idea seemed out of this world. But I tried... and it worked.

Joyce: What will you and the X-Men do now?

Savage Land- One Week Later:

In the Blackbird, Professor X, Beast, Wolverine, Storm, and Havok are flying over the Savage Land, where the former base of the Masters of Evil was. The Blackbird lands just offshore. Luckily it is cloaked, so they cannot be detected when entering the area. All of them exit the jet and prepare themselves for the worst.

"We've got some business with an old friend."

Professor X: Havok, you know where the base is?

Havok: I do. I remember where they kept me.

Professor X: Lead the way. Shadows, Wolverine.

Wolverine: On it, Chuck.

Wolverine enters into the forest.

Professor X: Alright. Let's get this done.

They all begin to make their way to the base.

"After that, I begin to expand the school, and welcome anyone that wants to learn more about their mutant powers. As I always have.:

Havok brushes away some more overgrown plants until finally they reach the base.

Havok: This is the place. What now?

Professor X: Well, I can't locate Erik due to his helmet. I guess we just get his attention.

Xavier, Beast, Storm and Havok all walk into the open. All of them are ready for battle.

Professor X: Erik! Erik I know you're here! Come out, now!

?: Oh, Charles...

The four all turn around to see Magneto floating on a metal plate, along with him is Kid Omega.

Magneto: I guess I should thank you. For everything.

Professor X: It's over, Erik! There's nothing you can do! You stand no chance between my other Children!

Magneto: So naive. Well, I guess I should spoil the surprise... Brotherhood!

With that signal, over a hundred mutants come out from all areas; ground, forest, sky, water, base, teleportation, and even thin air. The group is quickly surrounded by this large group of mutants.

Magneto: You see, Charles. I have my own Children as well.

Professor X: How-

Magneto: You were so foolish to believe that every single man on Earth would like the idea of all of us returning out of thin air?! I found them all, discriminated, attacked, hated, and feared by the ones you prayed for to bring back!

The mutants quickly grab hold of the four and quickly attach handcuffs to them all. The X-Men didn't even manage to stand a chance against any of them.

Professor X (VO): Kitty! Kitty!

Jean Grey School for Higher Learning:

Kitty is phasing through a wall with a bunch of rubble in her hands. She lays it down in a pile of other debris from the school.

Professor X (VO): Kitty! Kitty!

Kitty Pryde (VO): Professor? What's happening?!

Savage Land:

Professor X (VO): Kitty, listen to me! Erik has an army of mutants, over 100 of them so far! We're trapped! We can't escape!

Magneto slowly approaches Xavier. Magneto uses his magnetic powers to summon a metal headband.

Magneto: This should keep you from using your mind.

Professor X (VO): Bring them! Bring them all- AAAGGH!

Jean Grey School for Higher Learning:

Kitty Pryde (VO): Professor?! Professor!

Kitty looks around to see the X-Men all continuing their work around the school.

Kitty Pryde: Oh no...

Savage Land:

Professor X: You're too late! I've already got contact. They'll get here... you'll see, Erik. You won't get away with this.

Magneto just smirks.

Magneto: (beat) Let them come. I want them to see what they can do.

Out in a burst comes Wolverine sprinting off the top of the base and ready to grab Magneto down. Magneto however stops him in his tracks, holding him in place.

Magneto: Will you ever get over the fact that that trick will never work on me?

Wolverine: Grrk!

Magneto: Oh, am I hurting you? (smirks) good.

Jean Grey School for Higher Learning:

Kitty is sitting in a chair in Xavier's office with Bobby, Rogue, Marvel Girl, Gambit, Psylocke, and Fantomex.

Rogue: What happened?

Kitty: Magneto's got them. He's got them all captive. And he has an army. 100 or more mutants by his side. They didn't even have a chance.

Bobby: What do we do?

Kitty: (long beat) He told me one specific thing for all of us to do.

Psylocke: Which is?

Kitty: We get all of us, and we rescue them ourselves.

Every teacher faculty of the X-Men (Shadowcat, Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, Cannonball, Angel, Chamber, Karma, Marvel Girl, Husk, Mimic, Lockheed, Frenzy, Deathlok), X-Force members (Fantomex, Psylocke, Domino, Deadpool) and other X-Men (Hope, Sunspot, Warbird, X-23, Colossus, Sage, Forge, Magik, and Doop) are all suited up and ready to go on a rescue mission for one of top members of the X-Men.

Shadowcat: We're gonna do whatever it takes to get them out.

"So you see, Joyce. My final thoughts on all of this. What has come to past is one specific thing."

"Which is?"

"Always think outside the box."

To Be Continued in X-Men: Issue 16- Land of the Free, Mutants of the Brave: Part 2! Get ready to see one of the wonders Magneto and his new mutants can do, what they plan to do to the Savage Land, and what Magneto's full plans for the mutant race is gonna be! Don't miss it!


	16. Chapter 16

X-MEN #16

LAND OF THE FREE,MUTANTS OF THE BRAVE PART 2

By:Bodhi Ouellette

Magneto: "I've lost hope two, Charles. I lost hope the exact same way you did. When the entire mutant race almost seemed like it was just a figment of everyone's imagination. But I lost hope much later than you. Much, much later."

Charles: "So how much later did you lose hope?"

Magneto: "Months ago. And do you want to know what hope I lost? You're dream. All these times of staying together, meanwhile, not a damn thing happened in that time. I too wished for the mutant race to return. I guess I should thank you for doing exactly that. And with the idea our Scott Summers came up with..."

Savage Land: Wolverine, Professor X, Storm, Beast, and Havok are all floating in their changs, watching Magneto's mutants work on a tower like machine. It's functions are unknown. But we are focused on the Captured X-Men, as Magneto (floating) approaches them.

Professor X: Our Scott Summers. Not yours.

Magneto: Don't be silly, we both know he had a little bit of both of us inside him. Professor X: (looks at the machine the mutants are working on) What are you planning, Erik?

Magneto: As you can see, my children are working on something very special. But I want to make the whole thing a surprise. These are my senior members. I found the best I could find in building, powering, and changing.

Professor X: What do you-

Magneto: I've found mutants that are possibly more powerful than both of us. They are able to change life itself. And now I can control them how I want them to. Professor X: Control?

Magneto: I intend to implant microchips into my stronger students, in order to keep them from overthrowing me. Plus Itâ?ll be an easy way to bend them to my will and needs.

Professor X: How could you do that! Magneto: I am being a leader to my people, Charles! To lead them to freedom!

Professor X: No! Leaders command, not control! What you're doing is slavery, not freedom!

Magneto: You and I both have a different view on freedom. Magneto floats away to see the work his children are doing.

Magneto: In order to bring peace and freedom, you must do whatever it takes to bring it. And I will do whatever it takes to do it.

Professor X: But the methods, the actions. Actions speak louder than words, Erik. Wolverine: And right now, your words right here don't match up with what's happening down below, bub.

Magneto: (long beat; turns back around facing them) Then I guess you'll just have to wait and see. To wait and see the big picture.

Miles out from the Savage Land, we see a X-Jet holding most of the X-Men inside, with the exception of a few X-Men, who are capable of flying outside soaring besides the jet. Inside the jet, Forge is piloting the jet, with Shadowcat and Rogue sitting close up. Back in the Savage Land, a mutant flies up towards Magneto.

Mutant: They are coming, master.

Magneto: (beat) How far?

Mutant: 5 miles, master. Magneto: (turns back towards the captured X-Men) It seems you're children will be the first to fall by my children. And I'm sorry for that, Charles. They were all such great people, dying for a lost cause.

Storm: Whatever you have up your sleeves, Erik, we will stop you.

Magento: With what I have now? (smiles) I'd like to see you all try.

The X-Jet lands offshore of the Savage Land. All the X-Men get out of the jet, with the aerial X-Men land on the ground.

Shadowcat: Alright, we all know what the mission is; Get in, rescue Xavier and the others, and get out. If Xavier warned us expecting a fight, then that's what we're gonna give them.

Hope: Kitty, look! All the X-Men direct their attention to the empty jet that Xavier and the others used to travel there.

Shadowcat: Let's just focus on the mission everyone. We can't let this distract what we're here for. (Shadowcat turns to the X-Men behind her) We should split up. Team Red, Blue, and Green.

Deadpool: Splitting teams up by colors? Lame! If I were leading this team, Iâ?d have only two teams: Team Me, and Team Everyone-Else-That's-Not-Me. Except maybe X-23, she'd be on my team, maybe Psylocke, and I'd throw in Doop, cause what the hell I can- Shadowcat: -Deadpool; Shut. Up. Rogue, you're Team Blue, you'll lead a team with Gambit, Husk, Frenzy, Fantomex, Domino, Deadpool, and Forge. Psylocke, you get Team Green, with Colossus, Magik, Cannonball, Sunspot, Deathlok, Chamber, Mimic, Warbird, X-23, and Doop. I'll be

Team Red: Hope, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Karma, Angel, Lockheed, and Sage are with me. This is how it's going to plan out; we surround the base and give off a surprise attack. If what Xavier says is true, that Magneto has a new brotherhood with him, I want to give Magneto a surprise. Any questions? Deadpool: I've got one-

Shadowcat: -Other than Deadpool? Everyone was silent.

Shadowcat: Good. Let's go. All teams began to split up. Team Blue and Team Green all went a different pathway. Team Red was the only team to follow the main pathway. Team Red started to get closer and closer to the base, as they saw less forest and more open space. The team eventually got into the open spaced area where in front of them was Magneto's base. Many of Magneto's mutants were already out working in the open space. Over 50 mutants were out in the open space. Once Team Red came out of the forest, everyone directed their attention to them. Magneto then appeared into the scene floating above them all.

Magneto: Welcome, X-Men. (Slowly floating down to ground level) Hm. Disappointing?

Shadowcat: (mockingly) What's so disappointing?

Magneto: I would've thought there would be more of you to fight my Brotherhood. Shadowcat: Well, I hope this gets your hopes up. X-Men! With that signal, the rest of Team Blue and Green come out of the forest and regroup with the X-Men.

Shadowcat: Having high hopes yet, Magneto?!

Magneto: This is it? Well, then. Let me show you my Brotherhood! About 50 more students quickly come out of the forest and building of the base. Others also teleport, appear out of thin air, or fly into the open spaced area.

X-Men: 27, Magneto: Over 100.

Magneto: Is it war then?

Shadowcat: You want war? You'll get war...

To be continued in X-Men Issue 17 Magneto's Brotherhood Vs. Shadowcat's X-Men! Who will win? Who will lose? And what will this mean for the future of the X-Men? Check in next time as the fight to insure will change the meaning of the X-Men!


	17. Chapter 17

X-MEN #17

LAND OF THE FREE,MUTANTS OF THE BRAVE PART 3

By: Bodhi Ouellette

Savage Land:

And with that, what became a peaceful open spaced area quickly became a war zone. X-Men and Brotherhood members charged at each other. From Rogue knocking down mutants flat on their ass, Karma & Psylocke taking over the minds of other children and attacking the Brotherhood, Iceman freezing Brotherhood members, Punch after cut after burn after broken bones, it was getting pretty ugly, pretty quickly. And something needed to happen before the first casualty from both sides.  
Shadowcat looked up to see where Xavier and the others were. She finds them floating above the whole fight.  
Shadowcat: Professor!  
Professor X: Kitty!  
Wolverine: Get us out of here!  
Shadowcat: How?!  
Wolverine: I don't know, that's for you to figure out!  
Shadowcat: Gee! (a brotherhood mutant thows a punch at Shadowcat, but she just phases the punch and knocks him down) Thanks for the support!  
Wolverine: No problem, kitty cat!  
Shadowcat: (whispering) Gonna ignore that he said that to me. Rogue! Angel! Forge! Sage! With me!  
All four that were called by Shadowcat all make their way to her, punching a few more Brotherhood mutants out of the way.  
Shadowcat: Alright, this is what I need you to do; Rogue, Angel, you're gonna fly up to where Xavier and the others are, with Forge and Sage to break them out. We'll distract Magneto, you guys (looks to Rogue and Angel) keep Forge and Sage safe from harm.  
Rogue: Got it, sugar!  
The two do exactly what they were told; they fly Forge and Sage up to where the captive X-Men are and begin breaking the cuffs on them.  
Shadowcat is running back into the battlefield, when suddenly, Magneto lands right in front of her. Before she could do anything, Magneto grabs her by the neck and holds her up off the ground.  
Magneto: Foolish! You think you can defeat my Brotherhood? I have hundreds by my side. We outmatch you by two thirds of what you have. I don't believe you have a chance at defeating me at all. I never expected the X-Men would fall this day. You're plans, if any, have failed.  
Shadowcat: *choking, while trying to udder out words*  
Magneto: What's that, my child?  
Shadowcat: The plan... was never to attack you... the plan, really... was to distract you!  
Magneto: What are you-  
Professor X: (offscreen) Erik!  
Magneto looks up to see Professor X, Storm, Wolverine, Havok, Beast, Rogue, Angel, Forge and Sage descending down to the ground. While Magneto was distracted, Shadowcat phased through Magneto's grip of her.  
Professor X: Stop this now!  
Magneto: Never!  
Beast and Angel quickly strike down to Magneto and knock him down. Shadowcat attempts to remove the helmet from Magneto but he quickly gets back up and knocks Shadowcat back against a wall. Forge blasts Magneto with his gun which incapacitates him.  
Professor X: We should end this pointless fight and get off this island, now!  
Xavier and the others begin to run out of the forest.  
Professor X: (VO) X-Men! Retreat!  
All the other X-Men stop what they're doing and follow the orders of their Professor. The Brotherhood begin to chase the X-Men down, until a dazed Magneto gets back up and encounters the Brotherhood.  
Magneto: Stand down. Let them escape. But I have one last word for them.

All the X-Men make their way out of the forest and onto the beachy shore where they all quickly get into the X-Jet. One by one they all get inside. Xavier, Wolverine and Shadowcat are the last to get in, however, before they could get in, Magneto comes out from the forest.  
Magneto: You think this battle is over?! The battle won't be over until you are all dead! I will build my army, into the hundreds of thousands, Charles! I won't stop until every mutant on Earth follows me into a new world ruled by mutants! We are on the rise again! And you better do the same...  
After a moment, the three get inside the X-Jet and it begins to fly off.  
Magneto: (Smiles) The war begins...

Jean Grey School for Higher Learning:

The X-Jet lands in the back lawn of the school. Students of the school wait anxiously for them to return. The hatch opened and out came Xavier and the others.  
Pixie: Professor Xavier! You're ok!  
Professor X: I am. But now I need you all to listen up. Magneto has called war on us! He has a hundred mutants with him, and those numbers will continue to grow and grow unless we do something about it! I'm afraid to say this, and it's something I thought we'd never have to face. Students... we're going to war. As of right now, the objective has changed. You will be trained to be fighters, warriors, and peacemakers. You are all going to do what it takes to be an X-Man! We start tomorrow...  
Xavier left the entire group of students in silence. This wasn't what they already thought they were doing in the first place at the school. No... this was real. This was real from the worlds of Professor Charles Xavier. And he means everything he says.

Later on in the day, Xavier is alone in his office, wondering about what he needs to do in order to compete with Magneto and his Brotherhood. What was to be done? What did he need to do? What was he gonna do? A knock on the door was heard.  
Professor X: Come in.  
In the room comes a bunch of mutants; Logan, Kitty, Iceman, Beast, Rogue, Alex, and Ororo. What they were called in for was unknown to all of them.  
Beast: You wanted to see us, Charles?  
Professor X: I did. What Magneto said... about his army, growing and growing... I know that our students aren't enough. What we need to do is go above and beyond.  
Logan: You're point?  
Professor X: We need to get bigger. We need to go global. I called you all today, because all of you will be leaders. You will lead bases in continents around the world to recruit, and train mutants that will follow our cause. And we need a new center hub. Utopia will be the perfect place for us to set a new home for us.  
Storm: We're going back to our old home?  
Professor X: Not just that. We combine this and Utopia in one place. A place that has no center place on the map.  
Logan: (Curious) What are you saying, Chuck?  
Professor X smiles.

"We're going into the sky."

To be continued in X-Men Issue 18  
The X-Men are reinventing themselves! New objective! New homes! And new mutants will join the ranks of the students! As of now, the X-Men has entered war with Magneto!


	18. Chapter 18

X-MEN #18

THE FLOATING CITY

By: Bodhi Ouellette

Note: There are some spoilers as to what happens to a certain character in New Mutants 3, which will come out in the upcoming weeks. So... SPOILERS.

"We're going into the sky."

The words that signaled a new direction for the X-Men. A whole new direction after another, the X-Men were quickly changing their locations, their motives, and their actions. In order to compete against Magneto and his rising army of mutants, now the X-Men must protect the world from any mutants getting into the Brotherhood.

The X-Men's new center base: Utopia. What was the former name of an island off the coast of San Francisco is now a floating base, made with the help of Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Beast and Forge. The base is a combination of the old Utopia base and a part of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Above is a huge sphere; the New Cerebro, now operated by Kelly Newbury, a telepath and a new mutant whose powers surfaced because of Xavier. Xavier now has a new team of X-Men that will operate at the base; Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Havok, Marvel Girl, Shadowcat, Colossus, and Armor, along with Kelly of course.  
In addition, Xavier has hired assistants for all of the bases for them to help organise any new mutants that arrive in the base.  
All but one step closer to being prepared for anything Magneto throws at them.  
Yet there was one more thing to settle...

Utopia- The Floating City and Central Hub of the X-Men;

All bases feature the same designs, combining structures of the Utopia base and the Jean Grey School. Such features for all bases are a new danger room, a school like section, and probably the most integrated part of all bases for the bases; Big domes that stand up above the base called Cerebri, and they are all operated by not Xavier surprisingly. But Kelly Newbury. While she is still in training with her mutant powers, Xavier felt she was ready, and confident enough to work this feature. Especially as it functions as a world wide tracker in a way. The rest of the interior looks the same as a sub basement, with the rest looking like a school.  
In Professor Charles Xavier's office, Xavier is looking out in the sky, where he can barely see the clear ground. A knock on the door is heard.  
Professor X: Come in.  
In comes Havok, Marvel Girl and Hope.  
Marvel Girl: You wanted to see us, Professor?  
Professor X: I did. (moves his focus to the three) I called you all to inform you about... something a team of X-Men found a few days earlier in Canada. While they're they found someone. A child. Rachel already knows this, but I feel I'd like to have Alex and Hope know about him as well. So, without further ado. Logan?  
Logan comes out from the shadows, followed by a child. David Frost Summers, the son of Emma Frost and Scott Summers.  
Hope: Who the hell is he?  
David: You're relative.  
Havok: (beat) Don't tell me who I think he is.  
Professor X: This is David. He is Scott and Emma's child.  
Havok: How... when was he born?  
Professor X: About a year after Jean Grey died. Emma kept him from Scott, in hopes of being a gift.  
Havok: So why did she hid him from all of us, and on that note, Scott?  
Professor X: That I'm not sure about. From what David told Logan, Rachel and I, Emma uses her telepathy to hide her pregnancy, with the help of a chip implanted into her head, to help hide it from everyone she sees.  
David: I would of been the savior of the mutant race!  
Hope immediately gets up from her chair.  
Hope: What?!  
David: What's your problem?  
Hope: I was suppose to be the mutant race's savior! I was born to be it!  
Professor X: Hope, please calm down-  
Hope: Shut up! Don't talk to me!  
Hope bursts out of the room in rage.  
Professor X: Hope!  
Marvel Girl: I got it, Professor. (Runs out to get to Hope.)  
Havok: So what was your main intention for this whole meeting, Professor?  
Professor X: I wanted you and Rachel to help Logan train David. David, why don't you say "hi" to your uncle.  
David walks over towards Havok. Havok kneels down towards him.  
David: Hi, Uncle Alex.  
Havok: (beat) Hi, David.

Rachel makes her way outside of the floating base. The exterior of the base is a mixmash of a high tech, steel plated floors and a college or private school campus. Making her way out towards the edge of the base, she spots Hope sitting near the edge. Walking towards Hope, she takes a seat besides her.  
Marvel Girl: Hey.  
Hope: ...  
Marvel Girl: Care to explain your little freakout?  
Hope: ...Ever since I was born. Ever since I was raised by Cable. I was always destined by everyone that I'd be the savior of the mutant race. I was gonna bring the whole mutants back from endangerment and the whole stuff. And what happens? "Mutants return overnight, Charles Xavier responsible", and what did the "savior" do? Not a damn thing! My entire goal, my entire life, I was trained to be the one to save them all! And he ruined it! And now I see this kid, saying he was gonna be the savior!  
Marvel Girl: Hope, calm down! Please... I know what you're feeling. I know what you must be thinking. You wanted to feel special. You wanted to feel important. You were raised all your life to be the one to save the entire mutant race, and here we are now, and you haven't achieved what you were born to do, and possibly never will...

"So maybe you are mad that you could do what you were raise to be. you wanted to be important."

Hope makes her way back into Xavier's office. It is blatant she is showing some sort of need in her as she makes it towards Xavier's office.

"Maybe what you need to do is find something new. Do something that makes you feel important."

Hope then opens up the doors to the office. Xavier directs her attention to her.  
Professor X: Hope?  
Hope: I just wanted to say, I'm... sorry for my outburst. I guess I was just...  
Professor X: Jealous... angry, at me.  
Hope: Yeah... I guess I felt useless after you brought back the mutant race, after I was raised doing exactly that.  
Professor X: So what exactly are you interested in?  
Hope: What do you have for me that'll make me feel important?  
Professor X: (long beat) I'm glad you asked...

"So go to Xavier. Go to him and ask for something important. Whatever he has in mind for you, he'll make you feel important. I'm sure of it."

See Hope's journey's in the Mighty X-Force title!  
Meanwhile the next issue of the Universal X-Men focuses on Kitty Pryde, as she leads a group of mutants against a surprise return of an old villain. Or, at least a legacy of a villain. Ladies and Gentlemen, the new Mesmero has arrived!


	19. Chapter 19

X-MEN #20

THE UNIVERSAL X-MEN

PRYDE AND GLORY

By:Bodhi Ouellette

Boston, Massachusetts:

*BOOM*  
A warehouse by the docs explodes in a gash of black smoke, with a loud boom. Out from the fire comes a bunch of men with explosive devices, and a man. A small man, about 5 ft 3, and looked no older than 25. His costume is goofy as all hell, and is covered in neon colors. He also wears a colorful cape, with a logo on it: A bullseye of some sorts. And what does this young adult call himself? Mesmero.  
Armed Man 1: We got the device, boss.  
Mesmero: Good! Now that the device is mine, I can use it to bend the entire world under my will!  
?: Wow, seriously?  
All the thugs and Mesmero look up to see a team of X-Men (Shadowcat, Havok, Colossus, Armor) floating down into the scene.  
Shadowcat: That has to be the most cliched villain plot, ever!  
Mesmero: That maybe so, but you have to realise the bigger picture!  
Shadowcat: What bigger picture? What are you, anyways? Magneto's new stooge?  
Mesmero: Ha! Please! I'm no stooge for anyone! I am freely independent!  
Havok: Guess that explains the stupid costume.  
All of a sudden, Havok turns against the team of X-Men and blasts them all down.  
Mesmero: Hahahahaha! Don't you see? I can control whoever I want! Why do you think these guys are working for me!  
Shadowcat: Good to know. Colossus!  
Colossus charges towards the thugs and Mesmero. Mesmero was not hit; A thug got into the way of Mesmero through his mind control. Mesmero then grabs the device from one of the thugs and begins to run off.  
Havok: He's getting away!  
Shadowcat, Havok, Colossus and Armor begins chasing Mesmero out of the docs.

Mesmero leads them into the actual City of Boston. Mesmero knocks down a bunch of people down on the ground, hoping to stall from the X-Men that are chasing him, but this barely slows them down. Mesmero then gets a bright idea. He turns around and mind controls Colossus. Colossus cries in agony from Mesmero's mind blast, but it goes away quickly, as Mesmero is now in control of Colossus. He orders Colossus to attack the other X-Men, to which he does. Armor and Havok hold Angel by the arms.  
Armor: Pietro! Snap out of it! It's us, remember?!  
Colossus's strength gets the better of the two, however, as he throws Armor forward into a wall, and curbstomps Havok onto the ground. Havok however, quickly blasts an energy beam at Colossus.  
Shadowcat: Can you two handle Pietro?!  
Havok: We got this, Kitty! Go after Mesmero!  
Shadowcat: Good! Colossus should go back to normal soon! And if not, well then, I'm going to get to Mesmero, and I'm gonna stop him!  
Shadowcat sprints as fast as she can to catch up to Mesmero, who almost was out of the sight of the X-Men.

Eventually, Mesmero reaches his way into the Fenway Park area. Shadowcat was not far behind, and Mesmero was running out of breath. Mesmero needed to trap her. So, he drove his way towards the open & empty Fenway Ball Park. Mesmero entered in the front gates, as he quickly entered into darkness. Shadowcat lost him. But she made sure she would get him. Like a panther hunting for it's prey, Shadowcat entered the shadows.  
Mesmero (Voice): What's wrong? Are you lost? Are you preparing for defeat? Why don't you just give up!  
Shadowcat entered into the light again. She saw her arms, and shocked to see them; her arms were quickly disappearing.  
Shadowcat: Huh?  
She quickly enters into the walls of the park.  
Mesmero (Voice): I know where you are. I can detect your thoughts. I can see through the walls and find you. I can find you. And I will kill you... what?  
Mesmero is up in the announcement station, many feet above the field of the park.  
Mesmero: I can't sense you. I can't sense you at all! What?! How?!  
He quickly begins to go out of the station, and makes his way out into the middle of the fields. He jumps over the railings and then stops dead center of everything. He looks out, trying to search for his enemy.  
Mesmero: Go on! Try to stop me! I might as well accept defeat!  
He then felt like someone was grabbing his feet below him, but when he looked down, he saw nothing. But then he was thrown off of his feet and landed on his back. He looked back up to see just a floating arm punch him, knocking him cold. The invisible silhouette reveals herself to be Shadowcat. She looks at herself, almost in a confused and scared state.  
Shadowcat: What was that?  
She looked over to see Colossus, Armor, and Havok all in front of Shadowcat and the unconscious Mesmero.  
Shadowcat: Cuff him. I'll call out the X-Jet to pick us up.  
Armor: What's wrong, Kitty?  
Shadowcat: Hm?  
Armor: You seem troubled, you che're. Anything on your mind?  
Shadowcat: Well... when I was chasing Mesmero around the field, I kind of... started to disappear.  
Havok: What?  
Shadowcat: That's what I though. I didn't know what that was all about... I guess... secondary mutation?  
Havok: Could be.  
Shadowcat: If that's the case...  
She looks down back at her hands again.  
Shadowcat: Then that's pretty sweet.

A Savage has returned! He's cooking up something in London, and the X-Men send in Storm and a few European Division X-Men to stop this Savage! But when they figure out he has an answer that will change the meaning of being a mutant forever! Find out in The X-Men Issue 21!


	20. Chapter 20

X-MEN #20

A FIERY SITUATION

By:Bodhi Ouellette

Editors Note: Before I begin this issue, I would like to thank Ronin Reviews for coming up with the idea of "Mutants coming back through faith" thing. I would really appreciate all of you to recognize Ronin for this amazing idea that he let me use, and, really, he deserves as much recognition as he does already. So, please, read Ronin's X-treme X-Men, Captain America, Invincible Iron Fist, and Weapon X. So, whenever someone mentions this X-Men title and New Mutants (like a review or something), recognize not only me (because I'm writing this series), but also Ronin Reviews. He deserves it.

Oh, and there was an error in last issue. Last issue was claimed to be issue 20. Well, that's wrong. That was issue 19, and it also had the "The Universal X-Men" banner included, which I didn't think I deleted. Plus there was a bunch of stuff that I didn't look over (For instance, Armor said "Che're" to Kitty at the end of last issue. That issue was originally written with Gambit, Cannonball and Angel in the issue, but when the new site came up, I had to take them out due to them being used on different teams.

So without further ado, here's the REAL issue 20.

New Utopia

Voice: Wake up.  
We see a holding cell, with a Savage with handcuffs, his wings held together, and his feet cuffed to the chair. Opposite to it is Marvel Girl, who is sitting in a chair as well.  
Savage: Where am I?  
Marvel Girl: You're in a base in Europe. We took you in, because some of our members think you have some questions I should ask you.  
Savage: (beat) Fair enough. So what would you like to know?  
Marvel Girl: What were you doing in London?  
Savage: That's not what you want to know, though. You'd like to know something else, but you can't read my mind. So tell me what you really like to know.  
Marvel: What did you mean "The Next Step in Evolution?"  
Savage: There we go...

London, England- 5 Hours Ago

A machine is sticking out of the Ocean, near the London Eye. The area has been quarantined by Marvel Girl and Captain Britain protecting the area.  
Captain Britain: What are we waiting for, anyways?  
Marvel Girl: We're waiting for one of us to handle the situation.  
Captain Britain: Who?  
Just then, Storm enters the scene, walking up towards Marvel Girl and Captain Britain.  
Storm: Good to see you again, Brian.  
Captain Britain: Good to see you, too, Ororo. Tell my sister I said "hi".  
Storm: I shall. What's going on here?  
Marvel Girl: You see that little figure on top of that machine?  
She points to the machine, and on top of it, sitting on it is a Savage.  
Marvel Girl: We think that Savage is planning something. We'll support backup, while you handle the Savage.  
Storm: As you wish.  
Storm flies over towards the machine and the Savage. The Savage looks up towards the X-Woman.  
Savage: Are you here to stop me?  
Storm: Yes.  
Savage: (beat) I see. I can't let you do that however. You'll be interfering with my plans.  
Storm: Plans? What-  
Suddenly, the machine is activated, causing a swarm of Fire creatures to fly out of it, spawning dozens at a time. Storm quickly summons a thunderous tornado that wipes many of them away. But they're still coming out.  
Captain Britain: They keep coming out of that machine!  
Marvel Girl: What is that machine, anyways?!  
Storm: It must be a monster spawner! Where they're coming from I'm not sure about, but it must be stopped at all costs!

Savage:... What I found when I was created was a world that was weak. A world that had superior, and inferior beings, co-existing with one another. We, the Savages, were trying to extinguish the mutants. But I couldn't find myself doing that. They were superior in every way possible. So, why not I try to make them even superior...

The skies grew dark. Slowly, thunder and lighting was covering the land of London. Storm, floating up in the sky, her eyes, glowing brighter than they ever could. The thunder & lighting came furiously.  
Storm: You have upset a goddess, my creature! And now you will face the full wrath of my power!  
And with one swift swing from her arm, a lightning bolt struck the river, spawning small bunches of electric bolts that hit every monster through the chest, and knocking the Savage off the machine. One more lighting bolt was called out, and blasted the machine, breaking it, and crumpling it into multiple pieces. The skies calmed down again, back to it's original, cloudy state. The Savage climbed his way out of the river. When he reached the top of the streets, Storm, Marvel Girl and Captain Britain were staring down above him.

Savage:... My plan was simple; create something that could become beneficial to every Mutant on this Earth. Your Professor has done wonders to you all, you know.  
Marvel Girl: And what about the machine? What was that for?  
Savage: I needed to get your attention.  
Marvel Girl: For what?!  
Savage: (long beat) For the beginning. For tonight...

We cut to Savage, in an unknown location, where he is standing before another machine, this time bigger. The Savage enters a password, and with that action, the machine activates. A blue wave is seen coming out from the top of the machine.

Savage: (V.O.) I cheat evolution.

To be continued in X-Men Issue 22!  
This Savage has come out, and revealed he is now independent, and is out to help the Mutant race, for the better, or for the worst. Now, every mutant is in danger! And you'll have to wait and see what's truly at stake!


	21. Chapter 21

X-MEN #21

OUT OF CONTROL PART 1

"We were born out of a genius. Grown out of a lab, we were created to be the new species. Ugly little creatures that were shrouded in destruction. But I broke free, and now I shall do the unthinkable..."

Professor Xavier, Wolverine, and Colossus enter the interrogation room Marvel Girl was in with the Savage. They see Marvel Girl on the floor, passed out. Wolverine walks over towards her, gets onto his knees, and picks her up slightly up off the ground.  
Wolverine: Rachael! Rachael, wake up!  
Rachael quickly gets back her consciousness.  
Marvel Girl: Uhhhhh... I'm alright, guys.  
Wolverine helps Marvel Girl up. Professor Xavier approaches Marvel Girl.  
Professor X: What happened, Rachel?  
Marvel Girl: (beat) I don't know... I remember the Savage and I talking, he was telling me how he plans to "cheat evolution" and the next thing I remember... nothing...  
Colossus: "Cheat" evolution? As in?  
Marvel Girl: Well, the only connection I can think of is what Xavier did. No offense.  
Professor X: What we need to do is find this Savage before he can do anything that could possibly make things worse. This is going to be tricky... but I think I know how we can find him...

"Forge?!"

Forge Labs:

We are now inside Forge's labs in the "Sub Basement" (in reference to looks from the Jean Grey School's sub basement) area of the base. Wolverine, Marvel Girl, Beast, and Professor X all walk into the labs and head towards Forge, who is sitting at his table, working on what looked like to the others, miscellaneous stuff.  
Forge: Professor. You need me to build something?  
Professor X: As a matter of fact, I do. Do we still have a Savage body anywhere in the labs?  
Forge: One. Beast and I were working on studying them. Why?  
Professor X: Do you have any DNA already set up?  
Forge: Why, yes I do. Why?  
Professor X: We're going to need to use you and that DNA for something.

"I was lost. I was cursed. Anywhere I go, I was shunned, called a freak. Saying I was a angel shunned to Earth for being ugly. I couldn't bear living with those who shunned me for my looks. But then again, why wouldn't they?"

Cerebro:

Forge is directly under Kelly's chair, attaching a few components together, Xavier, Marvel Girl, Beast, and Havok, and the other New Mutants. Xavier walks over towards Kelly, who is sitting in her chair.  
Professor X: Do you know what you must do?  
Kelly: I do. Find the Savage.  
Professor X: Now, remember, you can't find him through normal telepathic means. You must use the Cerebro signal to find him.  
Kelly: Understood, Professor. Is it ready yet, Forge?  
Forge: It should be all set in a second. (beat) And... done! You should be able to track any Savage in the world, Kelly.  
Kelly: Got it. Stand back. This won't take a bit.  
The chair begins to raise up. Kelly presses a button on her chair, which turns the entire Cerebro into a dark blue glow, that illuminates outside of the Cerebro, glowing a more lighter blue in the outside shell. A map is displayed inside the Cerebro walls, which is shown on the walls. The map eventually zooms into a dot, located at the tip of Algeria, Africa.  
Kelly: Got him.  
Marvel Girl: (to Professor X) We'll want to get to him fast. He's-  
Suddenly, Forge and Havok both begin to feel pains in their bodies. They both fall to the ground, spazming. The other New Mutants come into the room, shocked to see their mentors on the ground.  
Kelly: Somethings going on... hundreds of thousands of mutants are in pain. They're evolving...

"I couldn't live anywhere... until he found me. Gave me a home. Gave me a reason to not go back. He gave me a mission... he gave me the truth. He had a plan... A plan to all to move forward..."

To be continued in X-Men Issue 22! What is going on? Why are they in pain? What are they doing?! What's going on?! READ THE NEXT ISSUES DAMNIT!


	22. Chapter 22

X-MEN #22

OUT OF CONTROL PART 2

By: Bodhi Ouellette

Some City in Singapore:

?: GAAAAH!  
A young man, about in his mid 20's, wakes up from a nightmare. Sweat drops from his face, and his whole body is warm and covered in sweat. Another person besides him, a young woman, a bit younger than the man, wakes up as well, and turns on the lights beside her on the bureau. The woman places her hands on the man's shoulder.  
Woman: Neal?! Neal, are you alright?!  
Neal: *Heavily signing* I'm fine, Natalie. Just a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about.  
Natalie: Yes there is, Neal. This is the third nightmare this week. You've been having these for a while now. Is there something that's bothering you recently?  
Neal: I don't... think so, no.  
Natalie: Well then. Let's get back to bed. We'll figure this out tomorrow.  
The two lie back down in their bed.

The Next Day:

Neal and Natalie are out in an open market area. Goods such as food, clothes, household items, and more are all laid out on tables with rows of rows of these sellers consumables. Neal and Natalie walk over towards one of these sellers, who is selling some fruit.  
Seller: That'll be 10 bucks.  
Natalie gives the seller the 10 bucks. They begin to walk off towards another seller.  
Natalie: You don't look so good, Neal. Couldn't sleep?  
Neal: No. I was thinking.  
Natalie: About what?  
Neal: About why I was getting these dreams. In every one of them, they always involved my old friends in some way.  
Natalie: You mean during your time as an X-Man?  
Neal: Yeah. They were in pain. They were... changing. They were dying, Natalie. And I was there, watching it.  
Suddenly, a random pedestrian begins to feel pains within himself, starts to go awol, and he begins shooting acidic goop out from his entire body, projecting everywhere. People begin to panic, scream, and run. Neal turns to look at Natalie.  
Neal: Go find someplace safe! I'll handle this!  
Natalie: Ok. Be careful!  
Neal: I always am.  
Neal projects himself over towards the mutant with a flash of light. Before the mutant can even know it, Neal appears behind him, and blasts a powerful plasma beam at the mutant. The mutant falls right down to the ground. Neal walks over towards him. The mutant's body starts to turn into pure acid.  
Mutant: Help... me... It's... rejecting me...  
Soon after, the mutant melts into pure acid.

New Utopia- Medical Labs:

Havok & Forge are all lying on beds, sedated. Forge and Kelly are caring for them, while Wolverine, Armor, Kitty, Marvel Girl, Colossus, Beast, Storm, and Professor X are also in the room.  
Wolverine: Do you know what happened to them?  
Kelly: They were perfectly fine, until they began to feel pains inside them.  
Storm: Is their an explanation as to why they're in pain?  
Kelly: It has to do with what the Savage is doing. He is evolving them to their second or third mutations. Hundreds of mutants all over the world are experiencing this. Some, successful. Others, not so much. I think one of us have experienced a secondary mutation, recently, am I correct? (Kelly looks towards Kitty)  
Kitty: I figured I was going through one when I started disappearing out of thin air back when we stopped that Mesmero person.  
Kelly: Exactly. Unlike these three, Kitty experienced a secondary mutation that, surprisingly, went smoothly, and without any pain. But the Savage is moving the process forward, to quicken the secondary mutations faster.  
Wolverine: So, I'm going to assume that Savage and his little toy is what's causing all of this, yeah?  
Kelly: Precisely. He's messing with natural progression, and he has to be stopped.  
Wolverine: Well, we ain't gonna just stand here while he does that now, are we?  
Kitty: We can't just go out stopping that Savage without a plan.  
Storm: Kitty is right. We need someone that can disable the machine, but Forge is out. Who do we go to?  
Professor X: (person) We have only one other person who can do what Forge can't at the moment...

In Another Room:

Danger is working in maintenance for New Utopia. The place is dirty, dark, with the exception of very few glips of light coming from the exit. A shadow however, can be seen approaching Danger.  
Danger: I'm busy.  
Professor X: I'm afraid whatever you're doing will have to wait.  
Danger turns around to see Xavier and Wolverine standing.  
Professor X: Someone is messing with the mutant gene through a machine. Forge is out, and can't help us deactivate it. But you can.  
Danger: If I do this, may I please be excused from doing any maintenance for a month?  
Professor X: Granted.

Cerebro:

All of the X-Men are inside Cerebro, with Danger as well, standing on a platform, while Kelly floats above them on her chair. A blueprint detailing the machine Savage has is displayed all over Cerebro.  
Kelly: After evaluating the structure of the machine the Savage is using, I've found some features this thing has. It's heavily armored, meaning taking this sucker down won't be easy. However, there is a weak spot, in the middle of the machine. The core is visible. If we can get Danger near the core, she can disable it, while you guys can keep the Savage distracted. Danger. You know what to do?  
Danger: Affirmative.  
Professor: Let us all get ourselves ready then, before the Savage can do even more damage.  
?: Not yet, you guys aren't.  
All the X-Men turn around to see someone approaching out of the shadows.

Apartment in Singapore:

Neal kneels down to pull a box hidden under his bed. He opens the box, revealing his old Thunderbird costume. Natalie kneels down towards her husband.  
Natalie: Are you sure you have to do this?  
Neal: I have to. The dreams that I've been having. It was a calling. A message. My friends are going to die, and I'll be there, watching. I don't know if I was unable to save them in my dreams, but I want to be there to warn them. On every mission they take, there'll be any chance they'll die. And I have to be there to make sure they don't.  
Neal closes the box again. He stands up and grabs another bag with him. He begins to head out the door, before he turns around back at Natalie.  
Neal: I'll be back, Natalie. I promise.  
Natalie walks towards Neal and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
Natalie: You better.  
Neal: I promise.

That shadow reveals himself as Neal Shaara, Thunderbird yet again. He had returned with a vision. A vision of death. And he was the life that would keep them alive. However he would do it.  
Storm: Neal!  
Storm and some of the other X-Men approach Neal. Storm gives Neal a big hug.  
Neal: Hey, Ororo. Long time, no see, am I right?  
Storm: It's good to have you back, Neal.  
Wolverine: And perfect timing. We need some help. You still have what it takes in you?  
Neal: You, Logan, have no idea...

To be continued in X-Men Issue 23! The X-Men are going in, full force! The Savage must be stopped at all cost, and now with an extra member, they'll need all they can get to stop the fabric of Evolution being tempered again!


	23. Chapter 23

X-MEN #23

OUT OF CONTROL PART 3

By:Bodhi Ouellette

New Utopia (Minutes before heading off):

As the X-Men were loading into the X-Jet, Professor Xavier was the last one to load on, until Storm came in.  
Storm: Professor Xavier! May I have a word with you?  
Professor X: Can it wait?  
Storm: I'm afraid it's urgent.  
Xavier then turned back and approach Storm.  
Professor X: Yes, Ororo?  
Storm: Professor, I know this isn't the best of times to ask this, but, may I be excused for this mission?  
Professor X: Anything wrong?  
Storm: (beat) Personal issues. It has to do with my husband, T'Challa. I think it would interfere with the mission.  
Professor X: I see...  
Storm: I'll watch over Forge and Havok while you and the others stop the Savage. And I can also take care of David. Would be good for me to do some babysitting.  
Professor X: (beat) I understand. Completely. You may be excused.  
Storm: Thank you, Charles.  
She heads out. Xavier proceeds back into the X-Jet.

Tip of Algeria, Africa:

The X-Jet flies hundreds of feet above the Mediterranean Sea. Flying at a high speed, hoping to reach the Savage and its evolution defying machine as fast as possible. Every member knew what they needed to do. They all had a goal to achieve. Some were there to stop the Savage. Some were there for a loved one. Some were there to protect their friends. But all of them had a similar objective.  
The ship begins to lighten with a baby blue color. All the X-Men look over to their closest window and see the machine, engulfed in the color. Looking even closer, they could even see the Savage, sitting on top of the machine. As they got closer and closer to the Savage, the X-Jet descended lower and lower, until finally, it settled on the ground.  
The X-Jet doors open, revealing all the X-Men chasing out of the jet. They all stop when they all get there view on the Savage.  
Savage: Why must you interfer?! Are you trying to anger the master?!  
Beast: Master?  
Savage: He has brought you hope! He has the power to make you all gods! His plans will be realised! And I will not let YOU STOP ME!  
A wave comes from the machine, hitting the X-Men, knocking them all down. They all get back up. Colossus, Armor, Wolverine, and Thunderbird charge up to the Savage. The Savage hops off from the Machine and approaches them. Colossus makes the first punch, which he swings, but the Savage dodges it, then locks Colossus's arm, and tosses him aside. Armor strikes a powerful punch from the air, which the Savage dodges as well, then rolling to the back of Armor, and then tripping her with his wing. Wolverine and Thunderbird both attack the Savage together. Thunderbird flashes a blinding light. The Savage is temporarily blind. With this time, Wolverine proceeds to give multiple punches to Savage's stomach. The Savage headbutts Wolverine, pushes him down on the ground and pins him down. The Savage opens his mouth as his fangs begin to stick out, giving off a huge growl. Colossus grabs Savage off of Wolverine and holds him up. Where Armor socks Savage in the face a couple of times, and Thunderbird throws a bunch of plasma spheres that attach to the Savage's body, which then explodes on the Savage.

Meanwhile, when all of that was happening, The rest of the X-Men (Danger, Professor X, Shadowcat, Marvel Girl, Beast), sneak their way near the machine. They had passed a force field that Kitty got them all through. Danger raises her hand up. Her fingers extend out from her hands and attach to the Core. Her work was about to begin.  
Danger: Protect me.

It didn't take long for the Savage to sense that his machine was being tempered with. He looks over to see the other X-Men near the Core.  
Savage: No! My machine!  
The Savage quickly manages to escape the grasp of Colossus. He flies over into the shields and speeds down to Danger. Marvel Girl holds Savage up in the air with her telekinesis, Beast jumps up into the air and knocks the Savage down.  
Savage: No! I will not let you destroy my masters plan!  
Beast punches Savage really hard in the head, knocking him out cold. Danger's fingers detach from the Core.  
Danger: It's deactivated.  
The blue Core that glowed, dimmed into a dark black, until it was eventually rid of any light it had. The rest of the blue light that radiated off, also disappeared. The machine was powered down. The Savage quickly gets back his conscious.  
Savage: Uh... my head. Wha... where am I? What is going on? Who are you?  
Beast: Huh?  
Savage: What am I doing? Where are we? I don't know what's going on...  
Professor Xavier looks down at the Savage, a bit conspicuous. He looks back up at the Machine for a good few seconds, then looks back down at the Savage.  
Professor X: Do you remember anything?  
Savage: No. All I remember is that I was in an alleyway somewhere in Alabama. And then... nothing.  
Beast: So you have no idea why you're here?  
Savage: No.  
Professor X and Beast look back at each other with a curious expression.

New Utopia:

Storm is watching not only David Summers, but also Havok, and Forge, who are both still out. David swings his sword around, while Storm watches in amusement.  
David: I learned that move all on my own. See?  
Storm: Yes, yes. Quite enjoyable.  
Havok and Forge begin to wake up. They both sit up from there bed. Storm walks over towards the two. David runs towards Havok.  
David: Uncle Alex, Uncle Alex!  
Havok: (a bit out of it) Hey, kiddo. What's going on.  
Storm: Forge, Are you alright?  
Forge: A bit dazed, and confused, but other than that, I'm fine.  
All of them can hear the X-Jet landing. Storm exits out of the room.  
Storm: I'll be back. David watch over your Uncle and Forge.  
David: Got it!

Storm enters into the docking bay of the base, where the X-Jet has landed. The X-Men are exiting out of the jet, with the Savage in cuffs, and the Machine they brought back with them.  
Storm: How did the mission go?  
Wolverine: Successful, I'd say. We stopped a crazy Savage, and brought back it's little toy in.  
Beast: We're going to evaluate and see it's function and built.  
Storm: Well, at least you all saved the day.  
Professor X: How's Alex and Forge?  
Storm: They're fine now.  
Professor X: They must now have gone through their secondary mutations. Let's check them out and see.

Professor X is followed by Storm and Wolverine in the Medical Room. They find Havok grabbing himself a glass of water. But he is still in his bed. He is using his plasma blasts and formed them into hands to grab himself some water. He takes a sip of water, then stares at the three X-Men, who are speechless.  
Havok: (beat) What?  
David: Ha ha! Uncle Alex can make baseball gloves!

The threat is over. But there is still much the X-Men need to do. See what happens next in the next issue of X-Men!


	24. Chapter 24

X-MEN #24

EVALUTION

By:Bodhi Ouellette

New Utopia; Labs:

Forge's lab is cleared of space to fit the Machine the X-Men retrieved in Algeria from the Savage. Speaking of Forge, he, along with Danger, is examining this machine for analysis. Much of the machine's outer shell has already been removed or disassembled.  
Forge: Hm. This doesn't seem possible.  
Danger: Coming from the man who has dealt with even more convoluted pieces of technology?  
Forge: It doesn't seem right. It's look is something I haven't encountered. But I have seen something similar to this design before.  
Danger: The X-Men have seen this before?  
Forge: It seems similar to what Magneto had back in the Savage Land. I just can't grasp what this tech is-  
As soon as Forge touches the machine, his body freezes. Blue tiny waves pulse off Forge's fingers once. Evaluating. Taking in. To him, his vision is cluttered with code. He's having a hard time trying to even see now. It gets so intense that Forge's almost comatose state had to be interrupted by Danger, by pulling his fingertips off the machines contact of him.  
Danger: Forge? Forge are you alright?  
Forge: Huh? Yeah, I guess I'm fine. That was odd. All I did was touch this thing and suddenly... suddenly...  
Danger: What is it?  
Forge: Suddenly, I know what this thing is made of. I'm going to assume, that I just had used my secondary mutation powers.  
Danger: I assume getting physical contact with any sort of technology will reveal the source code. Is that your new mutation?  
Forge: Couldn't have said it better...

Interrogation Room:

The Savage is chained to his seat, as Marvel Girl is sitting opposite to him from a table placed in the middle. Through a big mirror, on the other side, is Professor X, Beast, and Wolverine, watching.  
Savage: How many times do I have to tell you, I don't know. I don't even know what went through my mind when I was doing all of... this.  
Marvel Girl: So you're telling us you have no clue to what you did? At all?  
Savage: No. I don't. But... I know what my goal was.  
Marvel Girl: Goal? So you remember bits and pieces of things.  
Savage: You can say that. I know that I was taken in, by a man. He had showed me wonders; told me that the mutants were destined for great things.  
Marvel Girl: Who is your master? Sinister? Magneto?  
Savage: I don't know. That's the problem. He never revealed his true identity. He portrayed himself as something different. Something that he wanted me to see him as. But he told me what I needed to do for the mutant race. I was to expand. I was to evolve.  
Marvel Girl: It was a dangerous act, you caused.  
Savage: The Master was smart. He knew there wouldn't of been too many casualties.  
Marvel Girl: But there were casualties.  
Savage: (beat) I was aware of that when I did the deed. And I regret it now that my mind is clear of his influences. My mind might not have been all in my control, but in the end, it is all my fault.

Professor X: This leads us nowhere.  
Beast: Not necessarily, Professor. We at least know that his actions were not of his doing, per say.  
Professor X: But we are left at a dead end, Henry. We don't know who this master is. And the Savage's minds were made so that their thoughts can not be read.  
Wolverine: Normally, I would recommend doing an autopsy on someone like him... but as you can see, I'm trying to be a new man, so I won't.  
Beast: But you just did.  
Wolverine: Bub, how many times do you have to ruin my jokes?  
Beast: I wasn't ruining your joke, Logan. I was just pointing out the fact that you said you 'weren't' going to say what you eventually said.  
Wolverine: ... Shut up.  
Professor X: I might actually consider an autopsy, Logan, now that you've mentioned it.  
Wolverine: You do know I wasn't suggesting you 'do' that, right?  
Professor X: It's our only way we can find something that'll get us to where, or how the Savage got this Machine.  
Wolverine: Charles, stop. If you even THINK about doing that, I will literally stab you in the leg.  
Professor X: Hm. You really have changed, Logan. Maybe for the better.  
Wolverine: I told you all I was gonna change. To be that leader Scott was to us all.

Living Room:

Kitty: ...Seven spades.  
Pietro: Go fish.  
In the a living room like luxury area in the New Utopia base, Kitty Pryde and Piotr Rasputin are both playing 'Go Fish' between one another at the coffee table. Hisako is sleeping on the couch.  
Piotr: (Cont.) Got any two diamonds?  
Kitty: Damn. I'm horrible at this game.  
Piotr: You just need some practice.  
Kitty: Maybe you should stop talking.  
Piotr: Haha haha! Oh, Kitty, you can be very stubborn sometimes.  
Kitty: (smiles) Some people just never seem to change, do they?  
Piotr: No. No they don't.  
Kitty: Five hearts.  
Piotr: Go fish.  
Hisako, still sleeping, begins to sweat a bit, and move from side to side.  
Pietro: Nine aces... did it just get pinker all of a sudden-  
Piotr looks up to see Kitty, covered in a variation of Hisako's armor powers, but smaller, and covering all of Kitty's body as if it was an extra layer of skin. Kitty begins to freak out.  
Kitty: What's going on?!  
Piotr: I don't know-  
Then, Piotr gets his own pink armor layer as well. He begins to freak a bit as well.  
Piotr: This is a bit crazy, da?  
Kitty: It's Hisako. She must be giving us these armors.  
Piotr: Look.  
Piotr points at a bunch of hollowed beings resembling Hisako's armor. No one is in them however, and there are about a dozen of them, staring right towards Piotr and Kitty.

Outside the Base:

On the "lawn" of the floating base, Alex Summers is playing catch with his nephew, David Summers. David is wearing his own baseball glove, while Alex has formed his own using his new powers. The ball is also made from Alex's new powers.  
Alex: Remember not to squeeze the ball when you catch it, David! I don't think you want to get any plasma in your face!  
David: I'll try not to, Uncle Alex!  
As Alex passes the ball to David, David pulls out his Katana and motions it like a bat, waiting to swing at the plasma ball.  
Alex: David, that's not a good idea!  
David hits the ball, using the side of the blade to hit the Plasma ball. He sends it hurling up in the sky. Alex is running around, trying to catch it. When he catches it in his glove, the ball explodes from the impact. A huge gush of smoke covers the scene. David goes over into the smoke to see if Alex is alright. He finds Alex, down on the ground, seemingly knocked out, until Alex grabs David and starts giving him a noogie on his head. They both laugh in enjoyment. Their smiles couldn't be any brighter. Alex eventually stops and they both get up from the ground.  
Alex: That was fun, playing catch with you.  
David: Yeah, I agree. It was some fun.  
Alex: What's wrong, David?  
David: Nothing. It's just... moments like these, make me miss my mom and dad, you know?  
David then runs into Alex's arms, beginning to cry. Alex holds David in his arms.  
Alex: I know how you feel, David. I miss my brother and sister-in-law too. Not a day goes by that I begin to wonder what they would be doing if they were alive now. But I must live with the fact that they are gone. You are a strong boy. And no matter what happens to us. I will always be there for you.  
David: Always?  
Alex: Always.  
They embrace in a hug.  
David notices a couple of Armored like hollow figures approaching the two. Alex notices too, and they both see themselves get surrounded by them. David pulls out his sword, while Alex prepares a plasma attack. The Armor Figures then charge at David and Alex. David takes a huge swing with his Katana, slicing four Armor Figures by the torso. One of the Armor Figures breaks, while the other three still stand. Alex had sent multiple plasma blasts at the Armor Figures. Out of the seven he blasted at, two of them actually broke. The others, still standing.  
Alex: Any troubles?!  
David: Not at all! I've been itching for a fight!  
Alex: Good, because this is gonna take a lot of manpower!  
They both turn to the same side, and they charge towards a group of Armor Figures together.

Interrogation Room:

Out of nowhere, a few Armor Figures appear inside of the Interrogation room with Marvel Girl and the Savage, and a few in the viewing room, with Professor X, Wolverine, and Beast.  
Marvel Girl: Uh, Professor. What's going on?  
Professor X: I don't know, Rachel.  
Beast: If I were to make an educated guess, these look like the same Armor shells that Hisako's powers are based on.  
Wolverine: Hank, I wouldn't call that an educated guess.  
Beast: You got a better guess?  
Wolverine: No. (ejects his claws out) But since they aren't human, I have the right to take 'em down.  
Marvel Girl: And what about me?!  
The Savage breaks out of his chains, and quickly pierces his sharp claws into the Armor Figure.  
Savage: We take them out, together.  
Marvel Girl uses her telekinetic powers to slowly crush the other Armor Figure in the room. Marvel Girl then opens the door out of the room. Wolverine and Beast had destroyed the Armor Figures in the room, while Xavier was in the corner, away from the fight.  
Marvel Girl: The Armor. It must be Hisako.  
Savage: She's experiencing a secondary mutation. And it's proving to be a powerful one. Where is she now?  
Marvel Girl: With Kitty and Piotr. Hold on. (Through telepathy) Kitty, Piotr! What's going on with you?

Living Room:

Kitty and Piotr have destroyed much of the Armor Figures that have sworn them, but more just keep coming and coming.  
Kitty: (V.O.) Oh, not much. Just that we're getting our butts kicked by these Armor like things!  
Marvel Girl: (V.O.) Yeah I can tell. Listen, wake Hisako up. She's experiencing a secondary mutation in her sleep. She needs to be woken up for all of this chaos to stop. Now do as I say!  
Kitty: Got it! (Kitty kneels down towards Hisako) Hisako! Wake up! You need to wake up! There's a bunch of armor like things that keep attacking us, so we need you, Hisako, to WAKE THE HELL UP! (Screaming it into her ear)  
Hisako wakes up from that loud numbing scream. Her sweating stops, and one by one, her Armor projections she had produced begins breaking apart, and the skin armors Kitty and Piotr gained go away as well. Hisako is confused.  
Hisako: Wh- what was going on?

Medical Room:

Later, in the Medical Room, All of the other X-Men present during the scene (With the exception of Forge and Danger, as well as Storm and Thunderbird), all look at Hisako. Hisako feels like she has done something wrong. Kitty takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at her temperature.  
Kitty: 102.2.  
Hisako: So what did I do?  
Savage: You experienced a secondary mutation. And if what Cat and the Russian said was true, your powers just gained a maximum boost.  
Hisako: So I'm more powerful now? Awesome!  
Professor X: We'll have to let you see what you can do later on. Right now, we should-  
Forge and Danger come storming in the room.  
Forge: Charles! Charles, I've been looking everywhere for you!  
Professor X: Forge? What is it?  
Forge: Through my upgraded powers, I found out where the machine's source came from.  
Professor X: You have? Where?  
Forge: Well, some of the tech that was used is something I couldn't figure out. But I did learn that the actual machine was built in a factory...

"In Tokyo, Japan..."

"Great..."

To be continued in X-Men Issue 25! The X-Men now have a lead to the machine, and now, they'll be sending in Wolverine, and Thunderbird to figure out more about this! See what's in store next week!


	25. Chapter 25

X-MEN #25

A TRIP TO JAPAN

By: Bodhi Ouellette

"... Don't you DARE send me to Japan!"

New Utopia; Professor X's Office:

Logan stands sternly in front of Professor X in his own office. The door was wide open, with the X-Men members Hank, Kitty Pryde, and Neal peeking inside, watching them.  
Logan: I ain't going back to that damn place ever again!  
Professor X: I'm not giving you a choice.  
Logan: Why the hell are you forcing ME to go, anyways?! Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to go back to Japan, every again?!  
Professor X: You never asked.  
Logan: Remember how I said I'd stab you in the leg the other day?  
Professor X: That was for a different situation, but yes?  
Logan: I'm tempted to do that to you, right, freaking, now.  
Professor X: I'm sending you in, because not only do we have proof that an old enemy of yours is there.  
Logan: Who then?  
Professor X: Gorgon.  
Logan: (long beat) Alright, fine. But if there is any other mission that happens to be in Japan, I'm calling in sick. And I want Neal and Kitty with me.  
Professor X: Granted. Neal, Kitty, would you please stop hiding behind my door and enter into my room?  
Neal and Kitty all enter in the Office, standing behind Logan.  
Professor X: So, for you two that have joined us on this mission, you'll be going into Tokyo, Japan, to infiltrate a factory that built the Machine. We also think the factory has connections to Magneto and the Brotherhood. I need you three to investigate it.  
Neal: Sounds fine with me.  
Kitty: An infiltration mission, you say? I think this'll be a cool use for my new powers.  
Logan: Hooray... Japan...

Tokyo, Japan:

Business as usual. The lights shine like no other city can. But where this factory is located, is somewhere where the lights do not shine too often, and the sounds of cars and people is almost barren. The X-Jet flew over the factory's location. Wolverine, Shadowcat, and Thunderbird jump out of the X-Jet. Shadowcat phases through the ground, while Wolverine barrel roles once he lands on the ground, and Thunderbird slows his landing down by using his flight powers to descend down slowly, eventually touching the ground safely. The X-Jet flies off.  
Wolverine: Alright. You all know the mission, eh? We go in, find whatever this connection with Magneto is, then get the hell out.  
Shadowcat: Boy, you really don't sound too enthusiastic about being here, are you?  
Wolverine: No... what gave it away? The fact that I was screaming in front of Chucks face about being FORCED to go here? So you two are gonna listen to whatever I say, that way I don't have to suffer through this place any longer. So let's get our asses movin',  
The two follow Wolverine's orders, and they all head into the factory.

Factory:

The factory is somewhat refurbished, with some parts of it being more or less untouched, meaning this factory is not only active, but constantly active. The three go and look all around separately. Though this doesn't stop them from having any conversations.  
Wolverine:ComSo, Neal. We haven't really talked since you've been back and such. How's life been treating you?  
Thunderbird:ComWell, from the time I've been away, I got married.  
Wolverine:ComThat's nice. Who'd you marry?  
Thunderbird:ComHer name is Natalie. I met her while I was vacationing in Sydney, and I met her at a Pearl Jam concert. We started dating for a while, and it was about a year into our relationship that I told her I was a mutant.  
Wolverine:ComAnd what did she think about that?  
Thunderbird:ComShe was shocked. But after a while, she looked passed that, and we've been together since.  
Shadowcat:ComThat's nice.  
Thunderbird:ComYeah. She's beautiful. She and I have more in common, that it's kind of scary. But she and I understand each other, y'know? I wouldn't of been happier. But I gotta ask. How's Betsy doing?  
Wolverine:ComFine. She's now apart of an X-Men team under the Jean Grey School Mansion. Call it our "second division" if you want.  
Thunderbird:ComHas she met anyone since I've left?  
Wolverine:ComI don't remember. Maybe she had a thing with Warren or something.  
Thunderbird:ComOh.  
Shadowcat:ComGuys. I found something. Over here.

After Wolverine and Thunderbird regroup with Shadowcat, she points at a pile of boxes that have the label "TO SHIP TO SAVAGE LAND" on it. Shadowcat opens up the box to reveal a bunch of tools and pieces of metal in it.  
Shadowcat: Well, we found what we were looking for. So what do we do with it?  
Wolverine: We blow it up.  
Thunderbird: I highly doubt that'll stop them from sending stuff to the Savage Land.  
Wolverine: Let's blow it up anyways. We'll use Kelly to find the person whose shipping this stuff over and tell him to stop, or else will come back to stop it. *Sniff* *Sniff*  
?: Well, you're all already here-  
Jumping down from the ceiling with a katana in his hands is Gorgon, ready to strike. All of them dodge the attack however. Gorgon repositions himself at Wolverine.  
Gorgon: - You might as well try to stop me.  
Wolverine: Gorgon. So you're the one who's been sending these supplies over to the Savage Land.  
Gorgon: Magneto promised a position for the Hand in his new world if we'd send him supplies only we could get and obtain.  
Wolverine: Well, guess what, bub? We're ending your little partnership, now.  
Gorgon: I doubt it.  
Wolverine charges towards Gorgon, at the last minute, popping out his claws, as soon as Gorgon blocks the attack. Gordon takes a swing at Wolverine, which he blocks with his claws. Wolverine retracts his claws, grabs Gorgon by his clothes and then throw him into a wall. Gorgon is phased, but he gets his conscious back.  
Gorgon: Your fighting style is... different. You stopped using your claws. Why?  
Wolverine: I'm a new man, Gorgon. I don't want to kill anyone, anymore.  
Gorgon: Then you must know who will win this fight today.  
Gorgon charges at Wolverine, and like before, Wolverine dodges the strike, by moving out of the way. Gorgon actually swings a couple more strikes at Wolverine, all of them have been dodge.  
Wolverine: Who said I was planning on winning? All I'm doing is distracting you.  
An big explosion happens behind Wolverine. The explosion came from the supplies. Thunderbird and Shadowcat walk up behind Wolverine.  
Gorgon: The supplies!  
Wolverine: See what I meant?  
Gorgon: (beat) It doesn't matter. I can just get back the supplies again. And now it is time for your nuances to go away.  
Gorgon begins removing his glasses, revealing is glowing blue eyes.  
Wolverine: Don't look at him!  
The three X-Men quickly look away from Gorgon.  
Gorgon: Closing your eyes will do you nothing. You're gonna have to look eventually.  
Thunderbird and Wolverine quickly barrel roll out of the way. Wolverine looks over to see Gorgon heading over to Shadowcat, but he notices something over where the explosion happened; a bathroom with a mirror is still intact.  
Wolverine: Kitty! Keep your eyes closed, turn around, and run!  
Shadowcat: Run?!  
Wolverine: Yes! Run! And whatever you do, don't phase through anything!  
Shadowcat does exactly that; she turns around, and run. She opens her eyes to see what Logan was talking about, and she indeeds notices the mirror as well. Gorgon chases her into the bathroom. Kitty stops in front of the mirror, closes her eyes and turns over to Gorgon. Gorgon grabs Kitty by the neck and holds her towards the mirror.  
Gorgon: You have nowhere to go. It's time for you to open your eyes.  
Shadowcat: I don't think so.  
Kitty quickly begins disappearing from Gorgon, eventually making herself invisible. Gorgon looks directly into the mirror. Gorgon starts turning himself into stone, struggling to get out, until he eventually freezes all over. Kitty reappears behind Gorgon, and looks behind at him, smirking.  
Wolverine: Nice job, Kitty. Glad that worked on him.  
Shadowcat: So what do we do about him? (motions her head at Gorgon)  
Wolverine: I wouldn't worry too much. The Hand will probably find him and unfreeze him with somethin'. Out job is done. Let's get the hell out of here.

X-Jet:

The three X-Men are back on the jet, with Beast piloting the jet. Logan is looking back out in Tokyo. Once the view of the city disappears, Logan makes a heavy sigh.  
Logan: Finally. I plan on never going back to that place again.  
Beast: So, what did you find out in the factory?  
Logan: Well, everything Xavier told us was pretty much true to the bone. We blew up one of their supplies, and Gorgon was there. And he froze himself.  
Beast: (beat) Alright, then. So who has anything else to say?  
Kitty: Can we stop for Ice Cream?  
Beast: (long beat) Why?  
Kitty: I don't know. Cause I want to?  
Beast: (beat) Maybe.

Some Town in New Hampshire:

A long line is placed at a Ice Cream store. The employer hands the person his order of Ice Cream.  
Employer: Here you go. Raspberry swirls.  
Customer: Thanks!  
Employer: Next?  
After the customer gets out of line, Beast approaches the stand.  
Employer: Uh... can I help you?  
Beast: Yes, I'd like to order your... lets see... Triple Chocolate Swirls with Brownie bits, Fudge Swirl with the rum in it, a Hot Fudge Sundae with coffee Ice Cream, and do you have any Frozen Yogurt?  
Employer: (beat) We do.  
Beast: Then I'll take the Blue Raspberry, please.  
Employer: (beat) Uh... yes. That'll be 20.74, please.  
Beast: Oh great. I only have a 20 with me. I could come back to get an extra dollar, if you'd like?  
Employer: No, no. We'll take the 20. We'll get you your Ice Cream, right away.  
Beast: Thank you. (looks over to the three X-Men) I don't think he was expecting that, now, was he?  
They all laugh.

Well wasn't that a very sitcom like ending? Well, it doesn't matter. The next arc is gonna be a bit X-Men 'less', as we focus our attention back in the Savage Land, with Magneto and his progression coming very close to completion!


	26. Chapter 26

X-MEN #26

CROSSING TERRITORY PART 1

By: Bodhi Ouellette

Savage Land:

Ka-Zar wakes up from his sleep. Ka-Zar can see the people of the Savage Land, suffering from an ongoing purge from Magneto and his Brotherhood. A small fire has been set up in front of him by his wife, Shanna. Shanna looks up to notice her husband is up.  
Shanna: Good morning, Ka-Zar.  
Ka-Zar: Morning to you too. (Beat) Where's Zabu?  
Shanna: Out, most likely looking for food.  
Ka-Zar: I will find some more food soon as well. The people are suffering, Shanna. Their homes... our land, have been taken over by Magneto's Brotherhood.  
Shanna: We will find a way to get our land back, my husband. Our problem is that we are facing a force that is bigger than ours.  
Ka-Zar: It seems like all but a lost cause, now.  
Shanna: Do not give up, Ka-Zar. There will be a way. Let us hope that it comes sooner, than later.  
The ground started to shake progressively, bringing Ka-Zar and Shanna to their feet. Out from the bushes comes a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and on top of it, riding the T-Rex are three of Magneto's Brotherhood members. The one riding the T-Rex didn't have a codename, and is only referred to as "Kyle" and looks to be about 15 years old. Sitting behind him was a gun wielding boy, 17 years old possibly, called "The Sheriff". Behind him is a boy, younger than both of them, possibly 14, was a kid in normal clothes, called, "TheTransformer".  
Sheriff: YEE-HAW!  
He directs the T-Rex into a large group of people, defenseless at the moment. Ka-Zar and Shanna rush over to the group of people with spears in their hands, pointing them at the T-Rex's direction. But Kyle stops the T-Rex before he could get only closer. The Sheriff andTransformer both jump off the T-Rex and approach Ka-Zar and Shanna.  
Sheriff: I bet you two are the fellas who lead these Savage whatevers, right?  
Ka-Zar: Savage Land. And don't talk down to our people.  
Sheriff: I can talk to you however I want, as long as you like living. I don't think you want a bullet in your head, now do you?  
The Sheriff pulls out one of his revolvers and points it at Ka-Zar. Ka-Zar walks backwards and the Savage Land people back off a bit as well.  
Sheriff: I'm just kidding, man! This damn thing ain't even loaded! Ha!  
The Sheriff then points his gun over to a prehistoric looking bird, and pulls the trigger to the gun. No one expected seeing a thin line of air propel out of the barrel, hitting the bird, and killing it.  
Sheriff: I can control the air around me, manipulating the velocity and density of that said air, which means I can also propel it out and it'll be like a wrecking ball hit you. Now, if any of you punks wanna deal with me, you can kiss your ass's goodbye. Now get your asses out of here before I change my mind!  
Savage Land Person: You have no right to keep taking our land from us!  
Sheriff: (beat) Excuse me, I didn't quite hear that. Why don't you come closer so I can hear it better?  
The Savage Land person then approaches the Sheriff.  
Sheriff: Now, I have some very bad hearing. Mostly because I kept blasting death metal in my ears for years, so I'm just kindly asking you to say what you said again. Just to make sure I didn't, y'know, misheard you.  
Savage Land Person: (long beat) I-I said, you have no... right to keep taking our land from us.  
Sheriff: That's what I thought.  
The Sheriff points the gun at the Savage Land persons head, pulling the trigger, knocking the person back on the ground, dead from the extreme air pressure that hit his head.  
Sheriff: You don't GET to speak up to me! And you're going to listen to everything I say; you are going to leave, right now, as this is now Brotherhood territory! If you refuse, you will be killed! Now get off our territory!  
Suddenly, a Sabertooth Tiger comes out from the forest and tackles the Sheriff, knocking his gun out of his hands. Struggling to escape, the Sheriff unleashes a blast of air that sends the tiger flying up in the air, but it lands safely.  
Ka-Zar: Good, Zabu!  
Sheriff: Enough! Brotherhood, kill these bastards!  
Transformer jumps up into the air and turns himself into gigantic sword. Kyle catches Transformer in his hands and charges at Ka-Zar and Shanna. The T-Rex begins attacking the Savage Land people, who have all grabbed their weapons and start trying to take the T-Rex down. Ka-Zar and Shanna charge over towards Kyle. As Kyle swings Transformer at the two, they both jump up into the air, over Kyle, and land behind him. As they point their spears towards Kyle, Transformer reforms himself into a suit of a jet-armor pack that blocks the attack of the spears, the rockets point towards the two and shoots out at them then flying up above in the air. Transformer then forms two blasters that Kyle grabs and begins shooting random Savage Land people. Shanna, ready to throw her spear up at Kyle and Transformer, is knocked back by a blast of air coming from the Sheriff's hand. Ka-Zar is now confronted by the Sheriff.  
Sheriff: You never stood a chance, my posse. You can stop all this right now. Just pack your bags and get yourself moving.  
Ka-Zar: Never.  
Sheriff: Well ain't that swell? Thinking you can really keep this all up, huh? Well I've got news for you. You've lost.  
Coming over towards him was Zabu again, trying to pounce on him again, but the Sheriff dodges the attack, and pushes Zabu away with a strong air blast.  
Sheriff: Thought I was gonna fall for that, stupid cat-!  
Distracted by Zabu gave Ka-Zar an opening from the Sheriff, which he gladly takes, socking him right in the face, knocking him down on the ground. Ka-Zar then helps Shanna up. Shanna grabs her spear and chucks it right up at Transformer. It hits one of the jet engines, and causing Transformer to scream out in pain. Transformer then begins directing Kyle over to the Sheriff.  
Kyle: What are you doing?!  
Transformer: (Heading back to base! Pick Sheriff up, will ya?)  
The Sheriff was swept off the ground by Kyle.  
Kyle: Brick!  
The T-Rex, busy with dealing with the Savage Land people trying to take it down, hears Kyle's cry, makes a huge roar, and runs off following Kyle. The battle is over, but everyone knew that it wasn't the end. Ka-Zar and Shanna walk up to the still active Jet Engine that fell off from Transformer, but it soon calms down. Ka-Zar picks the engine up. Suddenly, the entire engine forms into a sci-fi like blaster. In his mind, Ka-Zar has found the piece that'll help bring the people of the Savage Land take back their home.

Magneto's Base:

In the distance, Kyle, carrying the Sheriff, and being flown by Transformer, who at this point is struggling to keep all three in the air, manages to land all safely at Magneto's base. A few Brotherhood members approach them. Transformer turns back into his human form, lying on the ground without a leg, screaming in agony. The T-Rex also arrives back.  
Transformer: My leg! My freakin' leg!  
Brotherhood #1: What happened?  
Kyle: One of the Savage Land people threw a freaking spear at his leg when it was a jet engine, cutting it right off.  
Brotherhood #2: You failed to get rid of the Savage Land pests?  
Kyle: Sheriff was out, and I wasn't going to let him die out there!  
Sheriff: I swear, those bastards aren't gonna know what's coming from me!  
Brotherhood #3: (beat) Oh, jeeze.  
Many of them looked up to see descending down on a metal plate, was Magneto. He approaches Kyle and the other Brotherhood members.  
Kyle: Magneto.  
Magneto: Don't give me that. You have failed the task at hand. Though your punishment will be small, know that my respect for you three has decreased.  
Sheriff: What do we do now?  
Magneto: They now have something they could use against us. (He looks over to Transformers missing leg). That means we have to be ready, now. I won't let one loss mess up my plans. Do you understand?  
All Brotherhood: (In unison) Yes, Sir!  
Magneto: Take transformers in to be stitched up. The rest of you will be preparing to defend yourselves against any unwanted intruders.

"For this is our territory now. And it will be the new home for all mutants when the rise begins."

To be continued in X-Men 27! The people of the SL are going to try to get back their land! Plus, we see Magneto's plan come into fruition! Also, that Mesmero guy returns! Don't miss what is to come. For the next issue is just the beginning of what Magneto has planned for the world!


	27. Chapter 27

X-MEN #27

CROSSING TERRITORY PART 2

By: Bodhi Ouellette

Savage Land; Magneto's Base:

Magneto stood on his thin metal board, while he watched as his Brotherhood were working, building, repairing, and adjusting sets of machines similar to what the Savage used in Europe and Africa. Progress was moving smoothly. There was just one final piece of the puzzle to be put in.  
Coming onto the roof is Mesmero, free from wherever he has been.  
Mesmero: I have returned, master!  
Magneto rotates around and looks down to see Mesmero. He lowers his metal plate down onto the roof. Magneto lifts his arm up with his palms out, and his metal plate "liquefies" and travels up into the hand, as he closes the hand and brings it back down.  
Magneto: You do not need to only call me by Master, my child. You may call me any name you'd like.  
Mesmero: Then how about... the mutant savior?  
Magneto: If you wish. Now, we must discuss your little incident with the X-Men a while back.  
Mesmero: (Resentful) Ah, yes. I blame myself for not being prepared for such a strike that came from that X-Man they called Shadowcat.  
Magneto: No, my child. It never was your fault, that you've got caught.  
Mesmero: (long beat) It... it wasn't?  
Magneto: Not at all, at least, I don't believe so. You see, Ms. Pryde experienced a new mutation that have been popping up, as of recently. One that will most likely benefit her when it comes to such situations as the one you've experienced. But much like Ms. Pryde, you also have powers. Stronger, more powerful powers, in fact. As you, and many others as apart of the new breed of mutants.  
Mesmero: (confused) Why are you so kind to me? I mean, I heard what some of the Brotherhood said about how you acted earlier. They all thought you were gonna lose your temper. So why are you being so nice?  
Magneto: (beat; smirks) Because you're here. You do have the computer chips, don't you?  
Mesmero: Oh! Yes. (Mesmero pulls out of his pocket a bunch of specially made computer chips) These things have been in development for years now. Funded by the U.S. Government, maybe S.H.I.E.L.D., but I'm not too sure about that info, and manufactured under a warehouse in Boston. These suckers can power any sort of techy stuff, from a smartphone, to a supercomputer. Made with Super-Adaptoid technology.  
Magneto: We have only one more machine to assemble. And unfortunately, we might have a bit of a "pest" problem, in the form of the inhabitants of the Savage Land.  
Mesmero: Is there something you want me to do?  
Magneto: As far as you know, you are the most important person at the moment. Time is also on our priority. I need you to insert these chips into those machines before the end of the night. I will not delay the inevitable anymore. Tomorrow we begin the rise.  
Mesmero: It shouldn't take long. I can get this all done in just half an hour.  
Magneto: Then get to it.

Weapons Room:

Used for "emergencies only", the Weapons Room has since been taken over by The Sheriff as his arsenal room. Any kind of gun you wish you wanted, it was there; handguns, submachine guns, automatic rifles, shotguns, and many more. Standing near the automatic machine guns was The Sheriff, picking and choosing which weapon to use by solving with elimination, saying "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe" rhyme countless times to himself. It was down to only two guns left, as one of the Brotherhood members entered into the room.  
Brotherhood #2: Sheriff? Come on, there's no time to be counting how many guns you have, you gotta come back up to your post before Magneto gets really mad.  
Sheriff: Dammit, man, you're interrupted me! Now shut up, I'm deciding.  
Brotherhood #2: Deciding what?  
Sheriff: Of what gun I'm gonna use to mow down those dirty Savages. Now, let's see... eeny, meeny, miny moe, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go, out goes that is Y... O... U.  
The Sheriff picks up the gigantic and powerful, but dusty M60 machine gun. Sheriff brings the gun to his lips and with a puff the dust flies off into the air.  
Sheriff: Ah. Now this should do the trick. But now that I'm thinking about it... (Sheriff walks over to where a bazooka is placed) This might be faster, and would pack more of a kick on direct impact. Oooh! But I could go with the Ballista... mmm, nah. Would take too long...  
Brotherhood #2: (whispering to himself) This is gonna take forever.  
Voice: (In the distance) Yo, Drift! You down here?  
Drift: Yeah! Sheriff's down here, too, making out with his guns!  
Voice: (In the distance) Ha!  
Sheriff: You guys don't appreciate the care for such weapons like these!  
Drift: Yeah, alright. You coming, or what?  
Sheriff: Fine.

Drift and Sheriff both make their way back outside of the base. Drift, Sheriff, the two other Brotherhood mutants, and Kyle are all prepared to stop anyone from getting in. Sheriff points his M60 at the forest, ready to attack. Brotherhood #1 does a few movements with his hands, and a part of the ground rises up to create a small defense fort.  
Sheriff: This is stupid. Why do we have to defend ourselves against a bunch of powerless Tarzan people?  
Brotherhood #1: Magneto told us to defend this place from the Savage guys, so we might as well listen to what he says.  
Sheriff: Yeah, but, I mean, we have powers that are beyond some stupid tribe of jungle guys, so what's the deal?  
Brotherhood #3: Maybe it's punishment for you, for not actually finishing them off.  
Sheriff: Oh, trust me. That isn't gonna happen again.  
Drift: Hm. Sheriff might have a point, though. The Savage Land guys have a piece of Transformer with him, yeah? But I don't think anyone else really knows how powerful Transformer can get, other than Kyle. (Turns to Kyle.) Kyle, I know you don't talk much, and you and Transformer are buddies and all, so we gotta ask; How powerful can Transformer become?  
Kyle: (beat) It's kind of complicated. Transformer claims that he could make himself into something as big as a gigantic island if he wanted to, but, I've never gotten him to become such as size.  
Drift: So you're saying that your buddy is a pretty powerful kid?  
Kyle: (Shrugs) I guess.  
There was a long silence between them all.  
Sheriff: (long beat) Don't go pissing your pants now, guys. Those Savages wouldn't be able to manage to make just a small piece of Transformer to take us all out, now...right?  
Blasting from the forest were multiple plasma bolts that came directly towards the Brotherhood members. Some of them were lucky to quickly duck down, but Kyle was hit directly in the soldier by a plasma shot.  
Kyle: Ahhh!  
Drift: Kyle!  
The Brotherhood members all turned back to the forest to see a huge swarm of the Savage Land people, armored and weaponized with pieces of the Transformer, enough to stand against powerful attacks. Leading the charge was Ka-Zar, with his wife Shanna, and his Sabertooth Tiger Zabu, all armored with pieces of the Transformer.  
Sheriff: Ah, hell. You think you got what it takes to stand against us?! (Sticks his M60 at the intruders) Well, I've got news for you! We've got the upperhand here!  
The Sheriff started to shoot his M60 at any Savage Land people who were heading towards the Sheriff. But the air being propelled only did minimum, to barely severe damage, if the bullet actually hit the small bits and pieces of skin that was still visible.  
Sheriff: Oh, I'm SO going to kill Kyle after this!

Mesmero begins inserting the chips inside of these machines. Magneto stood behind him, watching proudly as his plans were going into fruition.  
Mesmero: First one What are you planning on doing with these things? What's their purpose?  
Magneto: Hm... I guess since you've supplied me with these chips, I guess it wouldn't be hard to tell you what I've been planning... I plan on sending these machines over-  
Brotherhood #4: -Magneto!  
Magneto: (Irritated) What is it?  
Brotherhood #4: We're under attack!  
Magneto: Impossible. Who would stand against the power we have?  
Suddenly, a huge explosion could be heard on the other side from where they were.  
Magneto: (beat) I will deal with this...

Back to the heat of the whole battle, more Brotherhood members have arrived to help fight off the Savage Land inhabitants. Drift spins himself like a drill into a huge group of their enemies, where Sheriff was behind him, blasting his M60 at the already knocked down Savage Land people. A plasma blast hits Sheriff in the back, crying in pain. He turns around to see Ka-Zar tackling him to the ground. Ka-Zar makes a bunch of swift punches at the Sheriff's face, making him bleed. As Ka-Zar is about to take another blow at Sheriff, Sheriff, and others around him notice a figure descending from the sky. Ka-Zar turns his head around to see Magneto floating on his metal plate above the battle.  
Magneto: There will be no more violence...  
He waves his hands out, and with the force of his powers, detaches all of the Transformer armor and upgraded weapons off all of the Savage Land people.  
Magneto: (Cont.) And there will be no more conflict. Between the inhabitants of the Savage Land, and the Mutant race.  
Pieces of metal then detach and fly off of Magneto's gloves. They all split apart and form cuffs that then attach to all of the Savage Land people, as well as Zabu.  
Magneto: (Cont.) Until the time is best suited, you will be my prisoners until the day comes that the mutant race is thriving, and all that is beneath us is dying. You will be the last of the homo-sapien race to live. Unless you submit. And believe. Take them away!  
Magneto floats off. Many of the Brotherhood members then begin rallying the Savage Land people up into lines. The Sheriff walks over to Ka-Zar and Shanna.  
Sheriff: I don't wanna be "that guy", and have to shove this into your face, but... you've lost, buddy. Now get moving.

Magneto returns to see Mesmero implementing the final chip into the final machine. Mesmero turns around to witness Magneto's return.  
Mesmero: I've finished inserting all of the chips into these machines. Now, back to what we were talking about, what are these things for, exactly?  
Magneto: (smiles) Oh, where do I begin...

The Brotherhood's preparation has finished! But this is just the beginning for what's to come! While the story of the Savage Land is not yet over, we transition into a new arc. One that is actually my favorite arc I'll be writing so far, and it'll be the biggest thing the X-Men have to face yet in my run!


	28. Chapter 28

X-MEN #28

TRANSFORMING TOWNS PART 1

By: Bodhi Ouellette

"I have been given guidance, my child. The guidance that will bring this new dawn of the Mutant race into a new millennium. And these machines will be the key..."

New Utopia; Living Room:

The living room is currently packed with many of the X-Men members, huddled around the couch, watching a football game. Many of them start inching forward into their seats at what's going on on the screen.  
Host: (V.O.) Brandon's got the ball! Francis is trying to chase him! He's getting close... Touchdown!  
All of them jump up in excitement that their favorite teams won the game. Coming into the room is Logan.  
Logan: Whoa, guys. Calm down, it's not like we've discovered a miracle or something. I'm going to take a huge guess and say that the Giants won?  
Pietro: Da! And now they're heading to the Superbowl!  
Logan: (beat, turns his head to Hank) Where did Chuck go?  
Hank: He went out on a date.  
Logan: Date? With who?  
Hank: Remember that woman who interviewed Charles after you know what?  
Logan: Her? He's going out with her?  
Hank: Why are you so upset?  
Logan: I'm not. I think it's just that I can't believe that old Chuck is dating again.  
Hank: Indeed.

New York City:

Inside a fancy restaurant in Manhattan, a more finely dressed Charles Xavier sits opposite to Joyce Hollands, the news reporter from CBS news who they met during the funeral of Scott Summers and Emma Frost. Joyce dressed in a blue dress, with her hair tied up in the back.  
Joyce: How have things been with you and the X-Men?  
Professor X: Everything with my X-Men's been fine, Joyce. As the weeks go by, we discover more and more about the effects I've done to the mutant race has made.  
Joyce: And what about Magneto? How are things going with trying to stop him?  
Professor X: Progressing. We know that he's been buying parts illegally sent by the Hand to build machines, similar to the one we saw by the Savage. What they will be used for, I don't know, but I fear it will have devastating consequences.  
Joyce: I'm sure you'll manage to figure it out.  
Professor X notices a few people looking at him. They quickly look away. Xavier then reads the minds of many of the people in the restaurant. Most of them were thinking about him. And most of it was nothing but how he managed to bring the mutants back. In a sense, it was praise.  
Professor X: Everyone's thinking about me.  
Joyce: Everyone in this restaurant, you mean?  
Professor X: Precisely.  
Joyce: Well, I don't necessarily blame them. I mean, you did essentially bring back an endangered race back.  
Professor X: You're suggesting something?  
Joyce: I'm saying you shouldn't bother about what people think about you. In the end, you have managed to do an impossible thing.  
Professor X: Except that's exactly the thing that bothers me. At first, I did it because I believed in Scott Summers. But now as I see what I've done, I wonder how it was even possible.  
Joyce: (beat) I think the answers will come. Right now, let's enjoy our evening out, together.  
Professor X: Very well. Let us enjoy the evening.

Town in West Virginia:

At this time, many elementary schools were just getting out from school. But across the school was a small park, however, it is usually empty, with not too many people using it in the day, except for when kids cross into it to get to the other side of the block. A strange man leaning next to one of Magneto's machine. The man lifts up his hand, and with the squeeze of his fist, the machine glows. The ground begins to shake. Trees began to fall down. Windows broke and car alarms began to go off. People started to panic now. Suddenly, the ground began to split, and the buildings, the cars and even the people began warping and transforming. The sound of destruction and reformation drained out the sounds of the people's cries.

"When activated, and connected to a mutant of geokinetic powers, it will expand and amplify their powers into making them, quite literally, lift worlds..."

The whole town was now proportioned like a deformed human figure. It begins to slowly stand up on the newly formed two feet of the colossal being. This walking piece of Earth then takes his first step. The foot dips into the huge pothole it created, and then with its other foot, forces himself back out. It continues going straight, heading east into Virginia.

"And once the mutant activates the machine, he will turn the very ground beneath him into something of colossal power. He would be the heart of a giant colossus..."

Hilltop:

Two friends are setting up a shot for their camera to take a picture of a beautiful view of the forest below them. One of them is balancing the camera on the tripod, while the other one is getting ready for the shoot.  
Friend #1: Alright, man, you finally ready to take the shot?  
Friend #2: Yeah, yeah.  
The second friend stands in front of the camera, waving at the camera. The ground begins to shake a little bit. The second friend is oblivious as to what has just happened behind him, but the first friend saw the whole thing.  
Friend #2: How'd it come out?  
Friend #1: (hands him the camera) Take a look for yourself.  
They both look at the picture and immediately, they notice the 400 foot walking city far off in the background.

New Utopia:

As the other X-Men were watching the post-game interviews on the sports players and such, the signal was abruptly cut by that channels news show, with a special "WARNING" broadcast coming up. Then we see footage of an aerial view of the sky in West Virginia.  
Newscaster: We have breaking news! What looks like a giant rock monster, is traveling its way across West Virginia. From the direction its going, it looks like its making its way near the Virginia border. I see- are those people falling off it's body?! - Wait, it's stopped... oh crap, Phil, it's looking right at us! Oh god, flys us away, fly us away!-  
The swipe of the colossal being blacks out the entire broadcast, turning back to the news reporters back at home.  
Hank: Oh, my stars and garters.  
Logan: No doubt, that buckethead is probably behind this.  
Hank: Why do you suspect that?  
Logan: I don't know, I'm just making a guess... but how about we find that out.

Cerebro:

Most of the X-Men members are now all in Cerebro, accompanied with the New Mutants as well. The walls of Cerebro glows its dark blue color, with the outside glowing a lighter color. It eventually dims down, and Kelly turns her chair over down to the X-Men.  
Kelly: It's Magneto, alright. A mutant from his Brotherhood team is controlling the city.  
Logan: So, we go there, take the walking piece of rock down, and then go back to the Savage Land and wreck things up again.  
Hank: You can't seriously believe that all of us can manage to take that whole thing down, right?  
Logan: Why not?  
Hank: You can be quite insane, sometimes.  
Kitty: Hank has a point. We don't stand a chance with that thing. We're gonna need some major backup.  
Logan: So let's review who our other X-Men teams are... let's see. Hope's team is currently traveling through time...  
Forge: What about that team that Howard the Duck operates?  
Logan: I hate that damn duck, so I'm already botching that idea.  
Kitty: Oh! What about Fantomex's team?!  
Logan: (beat) Now I know you're trying to piss me off.  
Kitty: It was totally worth it, though.  
Logan: Wait a minute. Why didn't we think of this before. Let's just get Rogue's team to assist us.  
Kitty: I'll call Rogue.  
Kelly: No need.  
Cerebro glows it's dark blue/light blue again, and up on the walls of Cerebro, is a profile picture of Rogue, with her cell number being called.  
Rogue (V.O.): Hello?  
Kitty: Rogue?  
Rogue (V.O.): Kitty! How y'all doing?  
Kitty: Great actually. Listen, I don't know if you saw, but we've got a giant walking rock monster trampling West Virginia, and we need your team to help out. You guys doing anything?  
Rogue (V.O.): We ain't now.  
Kitty: Good, now head over as fast as you can.  
Rogue (V.O.): Will do.  
The phone hangs up. Logan turns up to Kelly.  
Logan: Call Xavier, inform him about what's going on.  
Kelly: Got it.  
Logan: All we can do now is just wait...

"For backup to arrive"

Whoa! This threat must be big for the X-Men to get some help from our second X-Men team the Unyielding X-Men! They're gonna need all the help they can get if they're gonna stop this Giant Walking town, thing... whatever it's called :P


	29. Chapter 29

X-MEN #29

TRANSFORMING TOWNS PART 2

By: Bodhi Ouellette

New Utopia:

The X-Men, consisting of Wolverine, Beast, Marvel Girl, Shadowcat, Havok, Colossus, Armor, Thunderbird, Forge, Danger, and the Savage, watch as a Blackbird descends down and lands in front of the X-Men team. The doors to the jet open, and out of it comes the Unyielding X-Men squad, consisting of Rogue, the leader of the group, Mimic, Hepzibah, Sunspot, Magma, Psylocke, Shatterstar, Pixie, Surge, Warpath, Ruby Summers, and Gentle. Rogue approaches Wolverine.  
Rogue: Howdy, Logan.  
Wolverine: Hey, sugar.  
Rogue: Seems like you need some help.  
Beast: That would be an understatement.  
Wolverine: The real question is; are you and your team ready for whatever we're going to stop?  
Rogue: I checked the news reports before leaving. With all of us together, this thing should come down faster than a man riding a bull.  
Wolverine: Alright. This is how we're gonna arrange the teams. Team 1 is gonna be Me, Havok, Rachael, Thunderbird, Forge, Mimic, Magma, Psylocke, Surge, & Warpath. The other team will be everyone else led by Rogue. Any questions? Well, too bad, cause we have to get our asses in gear to take a mountain down.

New York City:

A taxi car drives up against the sidewalk. Coming out from the car is Joyce Hollands, followed by Professor X.  
Joyce: I had a fun time with you, Charles.  
Professor X: I had fun as well.  
Joyce: How about we do it again. Say, next friday?  
Professor X: Consider it done.  
Joyce: Great. (Kisses Xavier on the cheek) I'll see you next week. Bye.  
Professor X: Good night.  
Joyce proceeds into her apartment building.  
Kelly: (V.O.) Professor Xavier?  
Professor X: (V.O.) Yes, Kelly?  
Kelly: (V.O.) I don't know if you're aware of this, but there's a walking rock monster in West Virginia.  
Professor X: (beat) What?  
Kelly: (V.O.) Don't worry, though. The X-Men are already on their way to stop it. I'll send Aloc to retrieve you.  
Before Xavier could even respond, Aloc appears behind him and grabs his arm, with a bright white light covering them both. As it dims back down, they have disappeared.

New Utopia; Cerebro:

The blinding white light reappears, as it dims down again, revealing Professor Xavier and Aloc inside of Cerebro with Kelly and the other New Mutants.  
Professor X: What's going on?!  
Kelly: Look for yourself.  
A screen pops up on the Cerebro walls, showing the previous broadcast of the Walking Town that ended in the deaths of the newscaster and the pilot.  
Professor X: (long beat, angered) This is without a doubt of Erik's doing.  
Kelly: Indeed.  
Professor X: You said the X-Men have already left to stop this?  
Kelly: Yes, and they've called in Rogue's X-Men team in for assistance.  
Professor X: Good. They're going to need it.

Virginia:

The "Walking Town" slowly crosses it's way over across the Virginia border. For each footprint it leaves, for each tree or road it destroys, it is getting just that closer to it's destination.

In the distance, two X-Jet's are heading towards the "Walking Town", with Team Wolverine and Team Rogue separated the those two jets. In one X-Jet, we have Team Wolverine's team, with Forge and Wolverine piloting the ship, and the other X-Men (Havok, Marvel Girl, Thunderbird, Psylocke, Mimic, Surge, Magma, and Warpath) ready for take the "Walking Town" down. A specific former X-Couple are sitting next together. Neal turns his head towards his former girlfriend, Betsy Braddock.  
Thunderbird: It's been awhile.  
Psylocke: Yeah.  
Thunderbird: Sorry if I didn't, y'know, talk to you earlier when I just sat next to you.  
Psylocke: No, no. It's fine. We all get nervous sometimes.  
Thunderbird: (beat) I'm married, y'know.  
Psylocke: I know.  
Thunderbird: Y- you do?  
Psylocke: Of course. Logan told me.  
Thunderbird: Oh... I didn't know he'd tell you.  
Psylocke: Well, you didn't really contact me before when you rejoined the X-Men, so in some cases, it is your fault.  
Thunderbird: Yeah, I suppose you're right. So how about I make it up for it? Once we both have a free day, we meet up again. Learn what's happened between us. Sound fair with you?  
Psylocke: I'd enjoy that, actually.  
Thunderbird: Great.  
Wolverine: Alright, boys and girls. Get yourselves ready.  
Both X-Men teams get themselves ready to deploy out of the X-Jet (with the exception of Beast and Forge, who are piloting both jets).  
Wolverine: (cont.) Rogue, your team ready?  
Rogue:comAll set, Logan.  
Wolverine: Good. Everybody ready?  
Silence signifies that they are ready to take the "Walking Town" down.  
Wolverine: Ok, then. This is gonna be fun.

The doors to both jets open, and one by one, an X-Man member jumps out as they all freefall on top of the "Walking Town's" head. Strangely, most of them were expecting a reaction from this colossus. But it seemed as if the "Walking Town" ignored them altogether. All the X-Men, holding on to their lives, are in confusion.  
Shadowcat: Did it even notice us?  
Wolverine then pops out his claws and sticks them right into the head of the "Walking Town". Now, the beast could feel that, and "cries" out in pain.  
Wolverine: Well, I wasn't expecting that to work.  
The "Walking Town" then stops his tracks, and he waves his hand high above heading straight towards the X-Men team to swipe them away.  
Wolverine: Jump!  
And that's what all the X-Men did...

They jumped... This was going to be an interesting battle for the X-Men.

Look at that, eh? X-Men vs. "Walking Town" thing. That's gonna be redundant really quick. Hm. Have any suggestions for names? Just comment on them and hope that I see it and use it. Anyways, the actual battle happens next issue, and stuff. So go check that out next week... boy this was kind of a short issue :P, but what do you expect when you missed a deadline?


	30. Chapter 30

X-MEN #30

TRANSFORMING TOWNS PART 3

By:Bodhi Ouellette

Virginia:

They jumped... free falling from hundreds, maybe even thousands of feet in the air. Some of the X-Men used their acrobatics to attach themselves on the "Walking Town", like Hepzibah, Psylocke, Wolverine, Shadowcat, and Beast. Others, since they couldn't fly, were being carried; Savage was carrying Havok and Forge, Marvel Girl carried Thunderbird, and Rogue carried Surge and Shatterstar. The rest of the X-Men (Colossus, Armor, Warpath, Gentle, and Ruby Summers) all let themselves fall right at the feet of the beast. All of them use their different sets of strength, and they all begin punching down the ankles and feet of the "Walking Town". The force was enough for the "Walking Town" to stop in its tracks, to lift up his leg and begins moving it around, trying to shake the invaders off of him. This proved little effect, however. As defenseless as a military base with a huge gaping hole in a fence, the "Walking Town" stopped in it's tracks, as it slowly lifts its arms up to the side of him. A red surge effect jolts out of the "Walking Town's" fingertips, and spawning from the ground below, were more, human sized rock monsters. All of these new Rock Monsters that spawn all leap off from the ground, even flying for a short destination, and begin attacking the X-Men. Now the X-Men had to deal with the "Walking Town's" army, as the "Walking Town" itself, is free to continue on it's mission.

New Utopia; Cerebro:

Professor X and the other New Mutants watch, with Kelly Newbury sits in her hovering chair, as multiple screens display new, current, and ongoing footage, detailing the "Walking Town's" progression. Such footage included one from CBS News, where Joyce Hollands was reported in for this event. There is also a map displayed, with a moving dot, representing where the "Walking Town" is on the map.  
Benjamin: Wow. Look at that. This is what you guys deal with on a daily basis?  
Professor X: Indeed, my child.  
Jamie: What I don't understand is why is Magneto doing all of this? Why would he want to harm an entire town, and turn it into... well, a weapon?  
Professor X: I don't know. For everything Eric has done, he has proven himself to have been one of us, once. This is unlike anything Eric would be willing to do.  
Aloc: Define "willing"?  
Professor X: I have known Eric for years now. I have seen him enact plans that were as extreme as this; plans that have ended in deaths, but this... this is a whole new level.  
Kelly: All we can really do right now, Professor, is hope that the X-Men can take this thing down.  
Professor X: Yes... you're right. That's all we can do right now.  
Xavier takes a look at the map as he sees the dot moving. Xavier notices something about the dot, and the direction it's moving towards.  
Professor X: There's something about where that colossal is heading towards. Kelly, can you create an estimate guess as to where this thing is heading?  
A small red line appears, pointing east, with a circle on Washington D.C.  
Professor X: Oh, no.  
Kelly: Professor, remember, this is just an estimated guess.  
Professor X: You might be right, but my gut tells me this is the truth here...

Virginia:

It had been 30 minutes now, and the X-Men were now struggling to keep up with not only defeating the "Walking Town's" rockmen, but the "Walking Town" himself. With every attempt to attack the "Walking Town", the X-Men get bombarded with it's rock monsters it created to fight off it's enemies. At the ankles of the "Walking Town" was the "heavy hitters", still latching on for dear life, while trying to not only damage the "Walking Town", but also fighting off rock monsters as well. The only main offense the X-Men can provide are by it's flyers; Rogue pulled away two rock monsters off and throws them into each other, cracking into many pieces. Sunspot speeds into a group of rock monsters, bursting through them, which breaks them apart. While Savage was flying, a rock monster attaches to his back. Though the rock monster attempted to drag the Savage down to the ground, the Savage was stronger, as he pulled the rock monster off of his back, grabbed his head, and ripped it clean off of it's body.  
Rachel Grey was focusing on keeping any and all rock monsters off of the X-Men members, with her telekinetic powers. With every more they get rid of, more and more are created. It was going to be an endless battle that needed to end, and fast. As Marvel Girl gets close to the "Walking Town's" back, a rock monster attacks Marvel Girl. She uses her telepathy to push it into the back of the "Walking Town", making a crack. Marvel Girl, curious as to why the back was week, used her telepathy to look inside the "Walking Town". What she sees, deep inside the heart of the monster, is a young man, attached to the warped machine that has been fused with the man inside. Rachel has just discovered the heart of this "Walking Town".  
Marvel Girl: X-Men! I've found a weak spot!  
She hears someone say something not even audible. Marvel Girl then flies herself over to Wolverine and Shadowcat; the former was hanging on the "Walking Town" with his claws stuck in its hip, and the latter had her hand phased through the him, both using his other arm for slashing or punching any rock monsters who try to attack them.  
Marvel Girl: I found a weak spot, Logan!  
Wolverine: (Sarcastically) Oh, that's nice, where did you find it?  
Marvel Girl: On it's back. I also discovered someone inside of the thing. It's probably him that's controlling this thing.  
Shadowcat: (beat) How did we never thought about trying the back?  
Marvel Girl: You're answer's coming up 20 feet away from you.  
Marvel Girl then uses her telekinetic powers to stop the incoming rock monster who lunged himself over towards Logan. She then gives a powerful force blow that turns the entire rock monster into pebbles.  
Wolverine: Alright, this is the new plan-  
Marvel Girl: - way to not say "thanks" to me-  
Wolverine: - Kitty, you're going with her; get Rogue, Thunderbird, Psylocke, and Pixie to deal with whatever the hell's inside. We'll try to take this thing out on the outside. You got that?  
Marvel Girl: Understood.  
Wolverine: Then let's take this bastard down.  
Marvel Girl grabs Shadowcat, and then flies off over towards Rogue.  
Marvel Girl: Follow us. Grab Betsy and Neal, and you get Pixie to come with us as well.  
Rogue and Marvel Girl fly near Pixie to get her attention.  
Marvel Girl: Megan, we need you, pronto.  
Pixie then follows Rogue and Marvel Girl over to the right arm of the "Walking Town", where Psylocke and Thunderbird was, also defending themselves from rock monsters. Pixie and Marvel Girl blast the rock monsters off.  
Marvel Girl: Betsy, Neal, come with us.  
Rogue grabs Betsy, while Marvel Girl grabs Neal off of the arm.  
Thunderbird: Hey, guys. What's going on?  
Marvel Girl: I found a way that we can stop this thing once and for all.  
Pixie: You have?  
Marvel Girl: Yeah, I threw one of those rock guys into the back and it made a crack. (They all are now facing the back of the "Walking Town") I'm sending Kitty in first. Kitty, can you make yourself invisible?  
Shadowcat uses her new powers to turn herself completely invisible.  
Marvel Girl: Alright, you ready?  
Shadowcat: (Voice) Ready.  
Marvel Girl flies over towards the back of the "Walking Town" and with all her might, she throws the invisible Kitty inside of the monster...

The X-Men finally have a chance to take this thing down! Hooray! Now, it all comes down to stop this thing before any more damage can be done. But what we're revealed in the next issue will lead into a battle between X-Men and Magneto's Brotherhood!


End file.
